Tarde Sin daños a terceros
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: El destino los encontro tarde y se encargo de juntarlos con seres maravillosos y formar una familia. ¿Qué se puede hacer para estar con el amor de tu vida y en el proceso no dañar a terceros?... Más de lo que te imaginas...
1. Prólogo

**Hola!! ¿¿Cómo estan??... Bueno, ¿el título lo dice todo no? Este proyecto es algo asi como una especie de song-fic basado en la cancion _Tarde _de Ricardo Arjona... Espero de verdad que les guste... Esta será la primera vez que escribo un fic basado en un Libro, (mis fics son principalmente de Anime) así que aspiro cubrir todas sus espectativas. Será un Universo Alterno y por supuesto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds, si me pertenecieran, Edward seria única y exclusivamente mío!!! Muajajaja...!!! xD**

**Cof, cof, bueno, sin más que decir, me despido.... ¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Tarde – sin daños a terceros**

**Prólogo**

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por menos de un segundo, pero no hizo falta más para saber que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro. Amor, lujuria, pasión, comprensión y… dolor. Todo eso y más pudimos descifrar en ese corto y maldito segundo, y es que aunque yo no pudiese leer su pensamiento, sabía que él se sentía exactamente igual que yo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que lamentable cuando el destino y la cordura no se ponen de acuerdo y hacen que las personas tomen decisiones equivocadas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Él tomo la mano de su flamante y exuberante esposa, entrelazando sus dedos, haciendo que ella girase a verle y le dedicase la más tierna de las miradas y la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Perfectos era como mejor se les describía. Mortalmente perfecta era la pareja que formaban. Y envidiable el amor que se profesaban.

Unos fuertes y varoniles brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura y unos cálidos labios me besaron con amor. Yo le correspondí con el mismo sentimiento. Mi esposo rozando suavemente mis labios, y, casi imperceptiblemente, mi mandíbula, llega a mi oído y con todo el amor que le sale me susurra un _"Te Amo cariño. Estás hermosa". _Yo no puedo hacer más que sonreírle y devolverle el cumplido.

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar y ambos lo comprendimos. El destino nos encontró _Tarde. _Y es que es imposible estar con el amor de tu vida cuando estas casado y tienes una vida ya formada, y más cuando amas a esa persona que te juró amor eterno y lo último que querrías es lastimarla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

·

·

·

·

**¿Cómo se hace para estar juntos sin dañar a terceros? **

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Sencillamente imposible **

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**¿O quizás no? **

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿¿¿Y??? ¿¿¿Qué les pareció??? Este es sólo el inicio, los capis serán muuuucho más largos. De verdad que me gustaria saber sus opiniones, un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores, y a mi, personalmente, me gusta interactuar con ellos y, si es posible, tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias e incluirlas en la historia. Así es todo mas dinámico no creen? Trataré de ser paciente y esperar sus reviews... Nos leemos en el prox capi!! Ja ne!! ^^**

**-- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, delen click a botoncito de ahi abajo que dice "Review this Story/Chapter" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo! --**


	2. 34 de Perfección

**¡¡¡Holitas!!! ¿¿Cómo están?? Aquí les traigo el primer capi del fic, recien salidito del horno xD Se suponía que lo iba a subir el domingo, pero es que se me ocurrieron unas ideas que me moría si no las colocaba y... Uds no quieren que yo muera y deje la historia hasta aquí ¿verdad? Además, tuve dificultades con el Lemmon, es que es la primera vez que escribo esa clase de escenas y ps, se me hizo MUY dificil expresar todo sin que sonara morboso o pervertido U.U**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Elizabeth Chiba, por ayudarme con el inicio del lemmon y soportar mis ataques de histeria y mis bloqueos mentales. Gracias mujer! No se que hubiese hecho sin tu ayuda, probablemente aun estaría esperando que mi cabeza se ordenara y acomodara las palabras para poder escribir la escena -.-U**

**Gracias a Dasmy, a Usakochiba01 (Por tus subidas de autoestima y por tener tanta fé en mí), a Mariux (Por soportar mi terquedad y tomarse un tiempo en leer mi creación. Mariux-chan te requiero, gracias por tu apoyo) y a Pandora_no_Rea (Aunque me regañaste no importa, igual te quiero mujer y espero que disfrutes del capi. Pa que veas que no voy a seguir tus pasos XD) Gracias por dejarme Review y alentarme a continuar la historia. **

**Este capi va dedicado a mis súper amigas (Vane, Laura, Yiorve y Roxe). Muacks!! Para uds chicas!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo I: **

**¾ de Perfección**

Si unos años atrás alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría de este modo, jamás le hubiese creído. Pero claro una cosa es el _PODRÁ SER_ y otra, muy distinta, el _ES_. Y es que cuando ambos se unen, la fantasía y la realidad, el presente supera las expectativas y te hace sentir la persona más dichosa del mundo. Ejemplo de eso, yo.

Es increíble como la vida da tantas vueltas para seguir un plan perfectamente trazado que es el destino. Y eso me lleva a mi situación actual, sentada frente a un montón de cámaras, y de personas totalmente desconocidas, que esperan ansiosas mis declaraciones sobre mi nuevo proyecto. Hoy sale al mercado mi nuevo libro y que mejor forma de promocionarlo que haciendo una rueda de prensa o, como yo lo llamo, una pelea de pirañas. Así es, soy escritora, y no es por alardear ni nada parecido, pero soy reconocida a nivel mundial como la nueva promesa de la literatura y algunos de mis libros ya han sido catalogados como _Best-seller. _¿Qué puedo decir? Desde que tengo uso de razón me apasiona la lectura e imaginación para escribir no me falta. La combinación perfecta.

A mi derecha se encuentra mi representante. Rosalie Hale Cullen. Una mujer perfecta, en toda la extensión de la palabra, tenaz y atrevida. No hay nada que ella no pueda hacer, o, en su defecto, conseguir. Rubia, de ojos azul intenso, un cuerpo que más de una modelo envidia, facciones perfectas, grácil, elegante. La conozco desde la preparatoria. Era la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, Emmett Cullen, y digo era porque ahora es su actual esposa. Una pareja un tanto dispareja, pero en sí, envidiable. Ambos se adoran y darían su vida el uno por el otro. Se la pasan peleando pero, según ellos, eso hace más divertida y pasional su relación. Eso es algo discutible aunque un poco extravagante a mi parecer, pero a ellos les va bien así. Una relación extraña definitivamente.

A mi izquierda está sentado el presidente de _Sangre Real_, el siempre sereno y tranquilo Jasper Whitlock_, _ésta es una de las editoriales más famosas a nivel mundial y siempre se ha encargado de las publicaciones de mis obras. Jasper es rubio de ojos celestes, alto, fornido, de facciones finas y gestos marcados, todo un modelo, por lo cual más de una mujer suspira por él, puede relajarte o intimidarte con sólo una mirada, atemorizante cuando se lo propone y siempre leal y protector cuando de sus seres queridos se trata. No existe fuerza en el mundo que le haga perder el control de sus emociones. Jamás lo he visto enojado, y momentos de sobra ha tenido para estarlo. Se muestra siempre tranquilo y relajado, aún en las peores situaciones. Intuitivo como él solo, siempre sabe lo que estas sintiendo y, por muy extraño que parezca, siempre consigue alentarte y tranquilizarte. Un gran apoyo sin duda alguna. Al igual que a Rosalie lo conozco desde la preparatoria, era el novio de mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen, ahora están casados y forman una hermosa familia. El equilibrio perfecto. Aunque aún me pregunto cómo es que puede soportar a Alice las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. No me mal interpreten, adoro a mi amiga, pero es que es tan… tan… ¿peculiar? que me parece increíble que alguien pueda aguantarla sin siquiera protestar ni una sola vez. Sencillamente admirable.

Alice y Emmett son hermanos, los conozco desde antes de nacer y hemos sido inseparable. Los adoro con cada fibra de mí ser y de no ser por ellos quizá no estaría aquí. Los considero mis hermanos, esos que nunca tuve. Si cometiera un asesinato y tuviese que llamar a alguien para que me ayudara a esconder al muerto, ellos, sin duda, serían a los que llamaría. En un segundo estarían en la escena del crimen para ayudarme y, de seguro, reírse y apoyarme en la estupidez cometida. Los mejores amigos y hermanos que alguien pudiese tener.

Alice es una pequeña, y cuando digo pequeña es PEQUEÑA, duende endemoniada, menuda, de cabello negro, corto y en puntas, ojos de un extraño color miel, casi dorado, grácil como una bailarina, delicada y alegre. Adora ir de compras. A veces pongo en tela de juicio su amor por Jasper, creo que su amor/obsesión por las compras lo deja a él en el segundo o, mejor dicho, en el tercer escalón en su lista de amores, porque si hay algo que Alice adore más que a Jasper, pero mucho menos que las compras, es tratarme como su _Barbie_ y hacerme esos _Extreme Make Over _que yo tanto detesto, pero claro nunca apuestes contra Alice, ella siempre tiene razón y nunca recibe un no como respuesta. Aunque algo bueno hay de esas sesiones de tortura, como yo las llamo; mi apariencia es mucho más que presentable e impecable y siempre muy _Fashion, _como dice ella. Alguna ventaja tiene que haber en el hecho de que tu mejor amiga sea una loca obsesionada con la moda ¿no? Aparte de eso, Mary Alice Cullen Whitlock es una famosa diseñadora y tiene su propia marca de ropa mundialmente reconocida y aclamada por los famosos. Toda una _Joyita_ mi amiga.

Emmett, en cambio, es un niño grande. Todo musculoso y con más de un 1,94cm de alto, casi pareciera un enorme oso, de cabello negro y rizado, con unos ojos del mismo extraño color que Alice, juguetón y de cara infantil con 2 pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas, adorable. Su hobbie favorito, molestarme, y claro apostar con Jasper. Es muy sobre protector y siempre me está defendiendo, por algo es mi guardaespaldas. Yo le insistí miles de veces, y aún le insisto, en que no necesito ningún guardaespaldas, pero él se empeña en que algo me podría pasar y que jamás se perdonaría si a su hermanita le pasase algo pudiendo él evitarlo. Nadie le saca esa idea de la cabeza. Incluso he hablado con Rose para que lo convenza de dejar esa manía y se ponga hacer algo a lo que de verdad pueda sacarle provecho, pero siempre es la misma respuesta _"No insistan porque no pienso dejar a mi hermanita sola con esa horda de buitres"_ Sé que alguna vez soñó con ser un reconocido futbolista y jamás me perdonaré que él no cumpla su sueño por estar "protegiéndome", pero si por algo me caracterizo es por mi terquedad, no me pienso rendir y seguiré insistiéndole con el tema. Emmett siempre tiene una actitud muy despreocupada y entusiasta, se las pasa haciendo bromas y muy pocas veces piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, lo que ocasiona el enfado de Rose y el comienzo de sus peleas, en las cuales el siempre termina rogándole a Rosalie que lo perdone. Deplorable. Está totalmente controlado por su mujer, es un sometido, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero de nuevo, no soy quien para meterme en su relación y a ellos le funciona.

Los reporteros siguen bombardeándome con sus preguntas. Siempre es así, quieren saber todo sobre todo y se matan unos a otros para hacer las mejores preguntas, por eso yo los llamo pirañas. Todos matándose por una misma oportunidad. Pobres ilusos.

- Sra. Swan díganos ¿en qué se inspiro para escribir este nuevo libro? - Me pregunta uno de los reporteros, muy educado además. Como pocos.

- ¿En qué me inspire? Eso es sencillo, en la afición de Jasper por la Guerra Civil. Siempre sentí mucha curiosidad acerca de cómo habría sido vivir en tiempos de guerra y bueno, ¿qué mejor que dejar volar la imaginación y adentrarse en ese mundo de la mano de un experto en el tema? - Le respondo con el mismo tono amable que uso él y dedicándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces es verdad lo que dicen? Que Ud. se divorcio y que ahora sale con el cotizado empresario - Pregunta una pelirroja bastante atrevida y malasangre. Y justo cuando iba a ponerla en su lugar, Jasper se me adelanto respondiendo por mí.

- Primero que nada Srta. - siempre tan educado - ésta rueda de prensa es única y exclusivamente para tratar sobre el nuevo libro publicado de Isabella, las preguntas personales sobran. Y segundo, para que quede claro y no se creen esos mal intencionados chismes, ni Isabella se ha divorciado, ni estamos saliendo juntos. Yo soy un hombre felizmente casado - alza su mano para mostrar la alianza de bodas - que sería incapaz de traicionar a su esposa, y lo mismo digo de Isabella. Así que ahórrese sus preguntas capciosas - Le responde, directo y educado.

Luego de eso nadie más pregunto sobre nuestras vidas. Les quedó muy claro el punto.

Una hora más duró la promoción del libro. Para cuando nos levantamos de las sillas estábamos física y mentalmente agotados. Tratar con reporteros vivaces cuyo único fin es exprimirte y, si pueden, hacerte confesar tus peores pecados, no es tarea fácil. Requiere una extraordinaria capacidad mental. Emmett nos ayudó a escapar de las pirañas y fuimos directo al camerino a descansar un rato y aligerar el estrés del momento.

- ¿Y quién dice que el tranquilo Jasper Whitlock no puede tratar con una anaconda? - Le bromeo yo una vez que nos ponemos cómodos en los sofás. Ante las cámaras y la prensa nuestras relaciones eran estrictamente profesionales. Nada de apodos, ni juegos, ni sarcasmos. Sin embargo, una vez que dejábamos atrás a las pirañas, la confianza que nos brinda años de amistad sale a relucir.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunta confundido

- Vamos Jazz, la forma en la pusiste en su lugar a la víbora esa fue impecable! - Le responde Rose - Aunque personalmente hubiese preferido que fueses algo más rudo, pero no se puede tener todo - Termina con una mueca de burla en su perfecto rostro.

- Ah! Se refieren a esa chica pelirroja. Sólo dije la verdad - Responde levantando los hombros para restarle importancia.

- Claro! "Soy un hombre felizmente casado que sería incapaz de traicionar a su esposa" - Se burla Rose tratando de imitar su voz, cosa que falla por completo, creando algo más bien muy cómico. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- La dejaste estupefacta. Pobre - digo fingiendo tristeza - debió de haber caído desde muy alto. La mujer te estaba comiendo descaradamente con la mirada - Finalizo tratando de aguantar la risa.

- Claro! Búrlense del pobre Jazzy. Luego no se quejen cuando no les espante a sus babosos pretendientes - Contraataca serio.

Cada vez que alguno de los reporteros nos mira lascivamente o intenta propasarse con nosotras, Jasper sólo les dedica una mirada de esas que te hacen sentir diminuto y a punto de morir para que se controlen o, en su defecto, salgan huyendo del lugar. La verdad no hace falta que él haga eso porque Rose y yo nos sabemos defender bastante bien, pero ya se ha vuelto una agradable costumbre, así como que nosotras le espantemos a las víboras que se le acercan.

- ¡Como si lo necesitáramos! Para eso está Emmett - Le replica Rose pasando su mano por los musculosos brazos de mi amigo, haciendo notar su punto.

- Ya chicas, dejen tranquilo al pobre de Jazzy! Miren que él no tiene la culpa de que el duende que tengo por hermana lo mantenga siempre controlado - Lo mira desafiante - Así como quieren que experimente la dicha de tener una buena mujer al lado. Siempre fiel - finaliza Emmett estallando en carcajadas.

- ¡Claro! Controlado - Sus palabras eran sarcasmo puro - que irónico que seas tú quien lo diga cuando Rosalie te tiene comiendo de su mano - Se defendió Jazz muy acertadamente.

- ¡¡Ya quisieras!! Al gran Emmett nadie lo controla, y mucho menos una mujer -

- Emm, osito, espero sinceramente que tus palabras no quieran decir lo que estoy pensando -

- ¿Qué eres débil y que él es un machista superficial? - Pregunto yo, echándole, intencionalmente, más leña al fuego. Emmett me miraba suplicante para que lo ayudara, pero estaba muy mal si creía que iba hacer eso - Sip, creo que eso es exactamente lo que quiso decir - Si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra siendo comida por los gusanos gracias a Emm.

- Rose, no, yo no quise decir eso - Empieza la pobre y vaga defensa de mi querido hermano - Yo lo que quise decir es que… - primera pausa - yo, tu eres… - segunda pausa. Su defensa va a en descenso - Rose no te enojes - Suplica - Te amo Rose - Sip, siempre de este modo. Emmett nunca tiene argumento validos para las estupideces que hace o dice. A veces sinceramente siento lástima por él, los castigos de Rose no son nada fáciles.

- Lo discutimos en casa- Rosalie da por finalizada la deplorable suplica de Emmett, y Jasper y yo estamos casi morados por estar conteniendo las ganas de reírnos. Cuando nos miramos, hasta ahí llego todo nuestro autocontrol y estallamos en sonoras carcajadas. Era inevitable, la escena era por demás graciosa teniendo en cuenta el tremendo tamaño de Emm y la cara de cordero degollado que tenía.

Tardamos un poco en recuperar la compostura. Rosalie ignoraba olímpicamente a Emmett y éste solo le suplicaba perdón y que lo mirara. Insisto, deplorable.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y no tarde ni dos segundos en contestarlo al ver quién era. Los demás sólo me miraban atentos.

_- ¿Cómo está la mujer más preciosa que existe sobre la faz de la tierra? - _No pude más que reírme de su exagerada galantería.

- Muy bien ahora que has llamado - Le respondo entre risas. Los demás se relajan al deducir con quien hablaba - ¿Y tú? -

_- Extrañándote más a cada segundo que pasa y no te tengo junto a mí. ¿Cómo te fue en la rueda de prensa? - _

- Excelente. Cero estrés - Le respondo sarcástica - Ya sabes cómo son eso estúpidos periodistas, siempre tratando de sacar a relucir la peor cara de uno, sin embargo, y hablando en serio, por lo demás me fue estupendo. Estoy segura que les encanto la temática del libro. ¿Y a ti como te fue en la reunión? -

_- ¡Bah! Ésta estúpida reunión de pingüinos aún no termina, estamos en un pequeño receso. ¡Esto es traumático! ¡Se enredan por todo! Y al paso que vamos voy a tener que tener que comprar relajantes musculares por pacas -_

- ¡Exagerado! ¡No puede ser tan malo! -

_- ¿Qué no puede ser tan malo? ¡Es horrible! Bells, cariño, estoy rodeado por puros vejestorios de mente cerrada. ¡¡Estoy casi seguro que uno de ellos ayudó a Noé a construir su arca!! - _Exclama exasperado a lo que yo sólo suspiro y sonrío ligeramente _- Saldré afónico de aquí, y lo peor es que ¡hasta el tiempo está en mi contra! ¡Casi podría jurar que ese reloj está avanzando en sentido contrario! - _Suspiró.

- Ya cielo, relájate. Todo saldrá bien. Es un proyecto brillante el que tienes en tus manos. Serían unos completos idiotas si no lo aceptan y dejan escapar la oportunidad - Le digo tratando de calmarlo y de subirle los ánimos.

_- ¡Lo sé! Gracias cariño. Pero bueno, yo no te llame para que hablemos de mi frustrante calvario, sino para proponerte algo más… divertido –_

- Tú me dirás - Lo aliento curiosa.

_- Que te parece, para empezar, una cena esta noche en tu restaurant favorito, bajo la luz de la Luna y de las velas, luego un paseo por la cuidad, quizá, y para terminar tu y yo, en nuestra habitación, solos, dejando volar nuestra imaginación - _Me insinúa entusiasmado.

- Suena maravilloso - Le respondo igual de entusiasmada. Y estoy casi segura que mis ojos adquirieron un brillo distinto.

_- ¡Perfecto! Entonces esta lista a las 7:30 que pasaré por ti a esa hora - _Hizo una pausa en la que pude escuchar como lo llamaban_ - Me están llamando cariño, ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos ahora. Te amo -_

- Esta bien cielo. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Y Jake -

_- ¿Si? -_

- Te amo. Nos vemos en la noche - Luego de eso colgué el teléfono y suspiré. Los demás parecieron notarlo porque me miraron como si fuera el espécimen más interesante del universo - ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - Pregunte incomoda por sus miradas.

- Así que… tenemos _fiesta_ ésta noche - Exclama Emmett con una mirada y una sonrisa, por demás, pícara.

_Fiesta_. Término que usábamos para referirnos a una alocada noche pasional, en la que sólo el sexo era el protagonista.

- Tenemos me suena a poliedro y sí, TENGO _fiesta_ esta noche, ¿algún problema? - Le respondo a la defensiva.

- Tranquila Bells, el grandulón sólo estaba exponiendo su punto - Interviene Jazz.

- ¿A dónde irán? ¿Cuáles son los planes? - Pregunta Rosalie, con su porte elegante, pero sumamente curiosa.

- ¡Rose! ¡No te hacia tan chismosa! - Le digo fingiendo indignación. Ella sólo voltea los ojos - Cena, paseo, _fiesta _en la habitación, ya saben, lo normal - Contesto su pregunta.

- ¿Sólo un paseo? ¿Uno normal? -

- Sí Jazz, sólo un paseo, uno normal. No debería sorprenderte tanto - Le contesto, ahora sí, indignada.

- Wow, entonces el chucho va en serio. Será algo formal -

- Rose, ¿será que puedo saber cuándo dejarás de llamar chucho a mi esposo? -

- Cuando deje de serlo, cosa que nunca pasará -

- Si es algo formal, ¿no deberías llamar a Alice para que se encargue de arreglarte? -

- Emm, creo que tengo edad y raciocinio suficiente como para decidir yo solita la ropa que me pondré para salir con mi esposo -

- Alice se pondrá furiosa cuando se entere que no la tomaste en cuenta para algo tan importante -

- Eso fue un golpe bajo Jazz - A Alice hay que tenerla como amiga, porque cuando se enfadaba ardía Troya. Yo sabía que Jasper lo decía más por él que por mí, pero no pude evitar estremecerme ante la visión de una Alice enojada - No tiene porque enterarse si nadie le dice nada -

- ¿De verdad tienes la esperanza de que no se va a enterar? - Me pregunta medio divertida Rose - Alice lo sabe todo ¿se te olvida? -

Y, como si la estuviesen invocando, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla no aparecía otro nombre que Alice Cullen. Me estremecí por completo. En ocasiones esa mujer me daba miedo, ¿cómo hacía para saber siempre todo? Nunca lo entenderé.

Inmediatamente tomé el teléfono y conteste. A ella no hay que hacerla esperar.

- ¿Qué pasó Alice?... -

_- ¿Qué pasó Alice? ¿Es así como saludas a tu mejor amiga de toda la vida? Ni un "Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va?" ¡No! Un simple y mal educado ¿Qué pasó Alice? - _Me interrumpió histérica y diciendo todo de una sola bocanada de aire.

- Ya, ya... Cálmate! - Los demás me miraban divertido y Rose me hacía señas de _"Te lo dije" _- Hola Alice! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va? - Le digo irónica.

_- ¡¡No es gracioso Bella!! - _Casi podría jurar que en ese momento tenía un lindo puchero en su cara _- Tendremos que hablar seriamente sobre tus maneras de contestarle el teléfono a tu seres más queridos y adorados como yo -_

- Sí, sí, como sea. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? Si se puede saber - Le pregunto con toda la ironía que sale de mí ser.

_- ¡Ves! ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! ¡Me maltratas! -_

- Alice, mi paciencia… -

_- Aguafiestas - _Yo sólo volteé los ojos, no discutiría por el insulto. Siempre era lo mismo _- Te llamo porque sé que esta noche tendrás algo importante y que planeas dejarme de lado - _¿Cómo se enteró? _- Así que en este preciso momento voy camino a buscarte para empezar a prepararte para la noche -_

- Alice son las… - Miro mi reloj de pulsera - 11:17am, aún falta mucho para las 7:30pm -

_- ¡Ajá! Así que si tienes algo esta noche. ¡Lo sabia! - _¡Demonios! _- No puedes ocultarme nada Bella. Ahora, hay mucho por hacer, tenemos que elegir el vestido, hacerte manicure, pedicure, depilarte, colocarte una mascarilla, peinarte… Por cierto ¿tienes a Rose cerca? Pásamela - _Sin dudarlo ni un segundo le avente el celular a Rosalie, quien hábilmente lo atajó y comenzó a hablar con el duendecillo.

- Hola Alice, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? - Silencio - Si, claro - Silencio - ¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantaría! - Silencio - Entiendo, déjalo en mis manos - La mirada que Rose me estaba dedicando en ese momento me hizo estremecer. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, casi diabólico. Estaba segura que no podía ser nada bueno para mí, lo que estaban planeando. Sufriría, de eso no tenía duda - Alice confía en mí, me encargaré de eso sin ningún tipo de problemas - Silencio - Está bien. Nos vemos ahora - Luego de eso le aventó el teléfono a Jasper quien lo atendió de inmediato.

- Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? - Silencio - Sí, todo perfecto, como siempre - Silencio - Amor relájate - Silencio. En ese momento Alice debía estar contándole todo su día con pelo y señales sin respirar si quiera - Sabes que mucho - Silencio - Está bien. Te amo. Besos - Al terminar me aventó el teléfono y no tardé en contestar.

- Dime Alice -

_- Bella, mas te vale que no pongas resistencia sino yo misma me encargaré de amarrarte y obligarte a ir - _No sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero no me apetecía salir a ninguna parte.

- Alice estoy agotada, quiero descansar… -

- _¿Descansar? Nada de eso. Hay mucho por hacer así que mejor te tomas un Red Bull, un café bien cargado o lo que prefieras, porque no te vas a escapar y te necesito con las pilas puestas - _No hay quien le gane, pero no me daría por vencida.

- Alice te lo digo en serio, no estoy de ánimos para recorrerme todos los centro comerciales y… -

­_- ¡Y nada! Tu nunca estas de ánimo así que no hay discusión, ¡iras y punto! - _Después de eso escuche un tono indicando que Alice me había trancado. Bufé enojada. No me quedaba de otra más que hacerle caso.

- Bien, hay mucho por hacer así mejor nos vamos ya - Dice Rose levantándose del sofá y mirándome fijamente, yo sólo la miré de vuelta sin comprender lo que decía. Ella suspiro y me miró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, pero yo seguía perdida - Bells, tenemos 10 minutos para llegar al Restaurant y comer, así que levántate de la silla y vámonos -

- Espera Rose, explícate -

- Alice nos está esperando - Oh. Ya entendí todo el macabro plan. Rosalie sería mi carcelera para evitar que huyera. Maldito duende, tenía todo planeado, nada se le escapaba.

De más estaba poner resistencia, Rosalie no era alguien con quien te gustaría entrar en desacuerdos, y mucho menos yo.

Con desgana y pereza me levanté lentamente de la comodidad del mullido sofá de cuero negro en el que me encontraba, tomé mi bolso y saqué las llaves de mi auto, pero mi tarea fue interrumpida por la imponente rubia que tengo por amiga.

- Deja eso Bells, iremos en mi carro - Dice con un movimiento de mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y quién se llevara mi auto? - Repliqué. Y, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, me dijo.

- Emmett - Yo me quedé con la boca abierta y miré al grandulón, que tenía una mueca de burla y maldad en su rostro. Seguramente había visto su oportunidad de vengarse usando a mi bebé, pero primera muerta que dejar que él le pusiera una mano encima.

- Es broma ¿cierto? - Ella me miró seria, dándome a entender que no era una broma - Bajo ninguna razón, motivo o circunstancia pienso dejar a mi bebé en manos este intento de hombre - Le informe cruzada de brazos y muy decidida.

- ¡Hey! - Replico el aludido, ofendido.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! No tardarías ni 5 segundos en destrozarlo por completo. No pienso arriesgarme -

- ¡Vamos Bella! ¡No te pongas con esas ahora! Alice nos espera - Me dice Rose claramente desesperada y algo enojada. Jasper se puso a mi lado, tratando a tranquilizarme y de protegerme ante cualquier posible acción destructiva de parte de Rosalie hacia mi persona.

- Pues si tanto quieres que vayamos con Alice entonces tú te vas en tu auto y yo en el mío - Declaré desafiante. Esta vez yo ganaría. No pensaba ceder ni un solo milímetro.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que te escapes? Ni loca -

- No voy a dejarle mi auto a Emmett y punto. Tú decides - Ella cerró los ojos sopesando sus posibilidades. Estuvo así por un par de minutos. Finalmente soltó un suspiro y me miró… derrotada. Yo sonreí.

- Está bien. Nos iremos en tu carro - Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande. Rosalie no era de esas mujeres que se daban por vencida y el hecho de haberle ganado, aunque sea una vez, me hacía sumamente feliz - Emmett - Lo llamó.

- Dime - Sus ojos no podían irradiar más felicidad. Luego de casi una hora de ser ignorado por su esposa, el hecho de que ella le dirigiera la palabra era el cielo para él.

- Llévate mi carro - Le lanza las llaves de su BMW - Más te vale que cuando me lo devuelvas no tenga ni un solo rasponcito. Lo quiero intacto de vuelta, sino… - Su mirada era fría y en sus ojos se podía ver todo lo que le haría a Emm si su carro resultaba lesionado. Sentí pena por él.

- No te preocupes Rose. Lo cuidaré como si fueras tú. Lo prometo - Ella sólo volteó los ojos fastidiada y comenzó a salir, quedándonos en la habitación Jasper, Emmett y yo.

- Uyy, eso no te ayuda a sumar puntos con ella. Ser comparada con un carro… - Dijo Jazz, chasqueando la lengua, apenado de nuestro amigo.

- ¡Cielo santo Emmett! ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Sinceramente no sé como Rosalie puede soportarte con esos comentarios tuyos - A lo lejos pudimos escuchar un _"Bella" _de parte de Rosalie apresurándome - Mejor la alcanzo, no quiero que se enfade más de lo que ya está - Les di un beso y aun abrazo a cada uno y salí corriendo de ahí para alcanzar a Rosalie que parecía andar a una velocidad del demonio. Me costó alcanzarla.

El camino al auto fue silencioso. Yo estaba bien así, además de que tendría que estar loca como para dirigirle la palabra en su estado, lo mejor era esperar a que se calmara para entablar conversación. De vez en cuando pude escuchar como soltaba algún que otro insulto, la verdad, no quise saber a quién iban dirigidos, porque seguramente una gran cantidad de ellos eran hacia mi persona.

Luego de que nos montamos en mi, hermoso y preciado, _Aston Martin V12 Vantage RS_, como adoraba ese auto, sólo habló una vez, y fue para decirme el nombre del restaurant en el que nos esperaba Alice. Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba de fondo era la música que tenía puesta en el reproductor. Clásica por supuesto, era mi favorita además que ayudaba a calmar el ánimo de Rose. Si sigue enojándose tanto le saldrán arrugas, pero ¡¡ni muerta le digo una cosa así!! Será para que me mate y después remate mi cadáver. No. Definitivamente jamás se lo diría.

Agradecí mentalmente a Alice cuando llegamos al restaurant. Al perecer decidió tener, aunque sea, una consideración conmigo y no eligió nada elegante. Ella sabía de sobra que yo prefería los lugares sencillos y frescos y, este restaurant, era claro ejemplo de eso. Todo muy campestre y ordenado, además de espacioso y al aire libre. Me gustó.

Al entrar, la pequeña duendecilla comenzó a hacernos señas con las manos, perecía una niña chiquita. Sonreí mentalmente ante ese hecho.

- ¡¡Bella!! - Cuando llegamos a la mesa Alice salto de la silla y me abrazo efusivamente. Casi me caigo por el impulso. Gracias a Dios, y a todos los santos, eso no sucedió, sino que gran papelón hubiese hecho.

- Hola enana, ¿cómo estás? - Le digo con burla por el apodo. A ella no le gustaba que le dijesen así.

- Bella - Pone un gran y bonito puchero - ¿Por qué no me quieres? Dime… - Sus ojos comienzan a brillar y yo sólo suspire. Enana manipuladora - Primero me maltratas y ahora me llamas enana… No me quieres - ¡¡Insisto!! Enana manipuladora.

Al parecer Rose vio que el berrinche de nuestra amiga iba para largo y decidió intervenir. La adore por eso.

- De verdad Alice, no sé por qué insistes si sabes que Bella es así y que no va a cambiar - Dice con pesar Rosalie.

- Umm, tenía que intentarlo - Le responde el duendecillo despreocupadamente y alzando los hombros.

- Disculpen Srtas. ¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes? - Nos pregunta educadamente un mesero, aunque pude notar como no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Rose. Ella pareció notarlo porque hizo una mueca de asco y fastidio. No pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita ante lo irónico de la situación. Normalmente a ella le encantaba dejar a los hombres deslumbrados y con un chorro de baba saliendo de sus bocas, pero cuando estaba de mal humor no quería ni que la miraran.

- Sr. a mí me trae una lasaña, una torta de chocolate, un helado de fresas y un refresco grande - Dice Alice llamando la atención del mesero, haciendo que este dejara de mirar a Rose. ¡Dios! Como comía azúcar esta niña, entre eso y el café la tienen siempre hiperactiva. Estoy un 99,9% segura de que su sangre es un 90% azúcar y cafeína y un 10% células sanguíneas. ¡Y aún no entiendo cómo es que no engorda ni un gramo! Es sorprendente. El mesero tomó su orden y volvió a mirar a Rose. Yo sólo me aclaré la garganta y dije.

- A mi me trae una parrilla de mariscos con ensalada, un quesillo y una soda - Le informe yo y él sólo anotó mi pedido en su libreta. Era el turno de Rosalie.

- Yo quiero un pollo a la plancha con arroz y ensalada y un jugo de piña - Le dice mi rubia amiga sin mirarlo y antes de que el mesero se fuera añadió - Ah! Una última cosa… -

- Si, dígame. Lo que _quiera_ - le responde el hombre de forma insinuante una vez que se voltea. Rosalie clavó su fría mirada en él, y pude ver como sus ojos temblaron al igual que su cuerpo. Pobrecito.

- La próxima vez que me mire tan descaradamente, levantaré una demanda contra usted y otra contra el restaurant por acoso sexual… Baboso - Termino Rose aun con aquella mirada fría que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que había dicho. Definitivamente mi amiga era de armas tomar.

- S-Si - Tartamudeó el mesero antes de alejarse, prácticamente corriendo, de nosotras. Alice y yo estallamos en carcajadas.

- Y ahora se puede saber ¿qué es tan gracioso? - Nos pregunta Rose confundida.

- Nunca cambiaras Rose - Dije yo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire que me ocasionaban las risas.

- Ésa es mi cuñada - Le dice Alice orgullosa pero con dificultad por las risas. Rosalie sólo bufó.

Al rato, otro mesero, supongo que al anterior le dio miedo seguir atendiéndonos, nos trajo nuestras órdenes.

La comida estuvo tranquila. Entre risas, cuentos y uno que otro puchero de Alice y protestas mías el ánimo de Rose volvió a ser agradable, todo su mal humor había desaparecido, gracias a Dios.

- Bien… ¡¡Hora de las compras!! - Estalló Alice de repente asustándome - Hay mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo, así que andando - Rosalie sonrió ante eso y yo sólo pude colocar una cara de pánico y terror. Mi sufrimiento comenzaría en unos pocos minutos.

Al salir del Restaurant me percaté de algo.

- Alice ¿y tu carro? - Le pregunté confundida. Si había alguien que amara a su auto más que yo, esa era Alice. Recuerdo que pasó meses rogándole a Jasper para que le comprara un _Porche _amarillo; se había encaprichado con ese auto y hasta que Jasper no se lo compró no lo dejó quieto. Es muy insistente para el tamaño que tiene.

- Lo dejé en casa y me vine en taxi. Todo un desprecio para mi bebé - Suspiró con tristeza ante eso - Sabía que no ibas a dejar a tu auto en manos ajenas así que, para que no anduviéramos por separado, tome esa difícil y dura decisión -

- Piensa que tu sacrificio será bien recompensado cuando dejemos a Bella deslumbrante esta noche -

- Gracias por apoyarme Rose - Siseé botando veneno por mi boca. ¡¡Cómo odiaba los días de _Barbie_ Bella!! Ella sólo me miró con burla y arrogancia.

- ¡¡Tienes razón Rose!! Mi bebé entenderá. Ahora… ¡¡¡Andando!! - Exclamó DEMASIADO eufórica Alice. Definitivamente todo el azúcar que acababa de comer estaba haciendo efecto.

Éste sería un largo día.

Una vez en el carro, apoyé mi frente contra el volante y cerré los ojos tratando de auto-convencerme de que esto no sería TAN malo como parecía. Inútil, pero debía intentarlo.

- Ustedes dirán - Susurré en la misma postura.

- Bien, entonces vamos a mi tienda, primero hay que elegir el vestido - Por si no lo había mencionado, Alice, aparte de tener su propia marca de ropa, también tiene su propia tienda y le encanta que yo use sus modelos, los cuales, debo admitir, son preciosos.

Tarde unos 5 segundos en agarrar fuerzas y terminar de asilar mi tortuoso destino el día de hoy. Una vez que me resigné, encendí el auto y arranqué.

No tardamos más de 10 minutos en llegar a la tienda. Los 10 minutos más cortos de toda mi vida. Que irónico. Cuando deseas que el tiempo pase lo más lento posible, el condenado se empeña en acelerar el proceso y, literalmente, volar.

Al bajarnos del carro, Alice y Rose, literalmente, me arrastraron al interior de la tienda y comenzar a caminar como trompos recorriendo cada rincón de ésta y lanzándome un montón de vestidos para que me probara. Prácticamente ni me veía entre el montón de ropa que estaba cargando, mucho menos sabía donde pisaba. Rogué a todos los santos, habidos y por haber, para que no me cayera me hiciera un completo desastre. Al parecer mis súplicas surtieron efectos porque no me caí ni una sola vez.

Cuando mis verdugas decidieron que ya tenían suficiente material entre el cual elegir, me metieron de cabeza al probador. Fue un milagro que no me estrellara contra la pared y terminara en la sala de emergencia.

Me probé, sin decir mentiras, más de 30 vestidos para que al final se decidieran ¡¡por el primero!! En ese momento, la idea de dejar viudos a Jasper y a Emmett era muy tentadora, pero claro, mi lado bueno tenía que ganar y dejarlas vivas. ¡Qué débil soy!

El vestido que eligieron es muy bonito, verde botella, amarrado al cuello, con una cinta que hacía de fajín en la cintura y caí libremente a un costado, la parte de la falda caía suavemente hasta mis rodillas dándole un aire frescura y elegancia al modelo.

Después de estar unas 3 horas en la tienda de Alice, salí de ahí, no sólo con el vestido que usaría ésta noche, sino también con otros 5 modelos que, según ellas, me quedaban divino y sería un pecado si no me los llevaba. Luego de eso fuimos directo al centro comercial a comprar lo que faltaba.

Mi alma bajó unos 20 metros en el sub-suelo cuando me vi parada frente a un tienda rosa. _Victoria's Secret._ Mi presión decayó rápidamente y me puse pálida. Ese lugar era el infierno para mí.

- ¡¡Oh no!! Ni loca entro a ese lugar, y no me harán cambiar de decisión - Les dije rotundamente.

- Pero Bella… - Me dice Alice con un irresistible puchero, pero ésta vez no cedería -

- ¡Pero nada Alice! En casa tengo suficiente ropa interior, no necesito comprar más y punto - Dije seria y cruzada de brazos.

- Bella… ¿Cuándo entenderás que la ropa interior nunca sobra? - Me cuestiona Rose apesadumbrada y negando levemente. Reprochando mi actitud - Además, ¡sólo imagínalo! al chucho le va a encantar verte con un, lindo y sensual, bikini de encaje. Lo volverás loco - Maldita rubia psicópata, como decía mi esposo, ¡eso era puro y vil chantaje! Ella sabía que haría lo que fuera para complacer a Jake y estaba usando eso a su favor. Pero, no, no, no y ¡NO! ¡No me iba a convencer! ¡Al diablo Jake! Si yo no quería entrar ahí, no entraría.

- No me importa. No entraré - Afirmé decidida. Pude ver como se les desencajó la mandíbula a mis 2 amigas ante mi respuesta. Nunca me había negado a nada que involucrase a mi esposo, pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

- Bella, ¿escuchaste lo que dijiste? - Me cuestiona Alice sorprendida.

- Si -

- ¿Ni siquiera por el chucho? -

- No -

- Bells… - Susurra amenazante Rose - Nos estas obligando a tomar medidas drásticas -

- Hagan lo que quieran. No entraré -

- Esto es por tu bien Bella -

Y, antes de que pudiera replicar o decir nada, sentí como ambas mujeres me sujetaban fuertemente por los brazos. Rosalie por la izquierda y Alice por la derecha. Dejé, de pronto, de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies ¡¡Estas locas maniática, que yo llamo amigas, me estaban cargando hasta el interior de la tienda!! Pataleé, grité, me retorcí, pero nada funcionó. ¡¡Por Dios!! ¡¡Estas mujeres tenían una fuerza sobrehumana!! Y, antes de lo que pensé, y contra todos mis deseos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba adentro de la fatídica tienda. Rosalie me tenía fuertemente agarrada por los hombros para que no escapara mientras Alice buscaba todos los modelos que me probaría.

Me sentía una marioneta. ¡¡Cómo deseaba matarlas en ese momento!! Pero, para mi desgracia, las quería demasiado como para hacer eso. No me quedaba más que resignarme y verle el lado bueno al asunto, que, sinceramente, no sabía cuál era.

Alice tardó unos 15 minutos en recorrer toda la tienda, que no era nada chiquita por cierto, y recolectar todos los modelos que, según ella, le darían un paro cardiaco a Jake y me harían lucir como una diosa. Me quería dejar viuda, pero sexy. ¡Qué horror!

Y, por segunda vez en el día, por un pelo de rana calva no visité la emergencia del hospital cuando me estrellaron en el interior del probador y me lanzaron todas las prendas encima.

- ¡Y no salgas de ahí a menos que sea para desfilarnos la lencería! - me gritó Alice desde afuera de modo amenazante.

Quise gritar, llorar y golpearme contra la pared cuando vi los modelitos que Alice había elegido. ¡¡¿¿Para qué llevar uno de estos si andar desnuda significaba exactamente lo mismo??!!

Pasé unas 2 horas probándome todas las prendas. ¡Fue horrible! Cada vez que me ponía un conjunto tenía que salir y ellas me obligaban a desfilarles. Casi me da un derrame cerebral por la acumulación de sangre en mi cabeza. Un bombillo de navidad se quedaba en pañales en comparación con mi cara cada vez que me sonrojaba cuando salía con un conjunto diferente. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Y, mientras yo pasaba las de Caín, mis queridas verdugas disfrutaban de lo lindo del espectáculo. Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no decirles hasta del mal que se iban a morir.

Fue el paraíso para mí cuando escuché como la encargada me decía _"Gracias por su compra" _y me daba las bolsas. Si, bolsas, varias. Me obligaron a comprar un montón de ropa interior que en mi vida pensaba usar, pero no quise llevarles la contraria. Mientras más rápido saliera de allí, mejor. No tardé ni dos segundos en agarrar las cosas y salir corriendo del lugar. Planeaba correr hasta llegar al carro y huir, pero vi frustrado mi plan cuando a la salida la tienda Rosalie me agarro, de nuevo, por los hombros y me detuvo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún falta comprar los zapatos que usaras - Mi mundo se derrumbó, de nuevo, cuando escuché eso, ¿es que ésta tortura no pensaba terminar nunca?

Gracias a Dios, comprar los zapatos no fue mayor trauma. Nos tardamos menos de media hora en elegir las sandalias perfectas, plateadas, ni muy altas ni muy bajas, el alto justo para que alguien tan torpe como yo no se cayera y terminase muerta. Sin embargo, el poco tiempo que tardaron en elegir no impidió que me hicieran comprar unos zapatos de más. Salí con 6 seis cajas de zapatos de la tienda, sin contar con las sandalias que usaría esta noche.

Luego de ahí me llevaron a depilar y no importa cuántas veces lo hubiese hecho antes, siempre dolía horrores. ¡¡Depilación completa!! Maldita sea la que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de la depilación. Salí toda roja y adolorida de la sala.

Sentí tanta envidia de Rose y Alice, porque, mientras yo era torturada, ellas se dedicaron a comer helado, hablar y comprar uno que otro capricho suyo. Definitivamente no les importaba lo que me pasara y cuanto sufriera. Malas amigas. No tenían ni una pizca de consideración conmigo.

- ¿Ya? - Me pregunta Alice todo emocionada y dando brinquitos cuando salí de la cámara de tortura.

- ¡No! ¡Cómo crees! Lo que pasa es que se me antojo de ese helado que tienes ahí y vine a pedirte un poquito - Le respondí destilando veneno y de forma muy grosera. ¿Pero que esperaban después de todo por lo que me hicieron pasar?

- ¡Que genio! Espero que para cuando hayamos llegado a la casa se te haya pasado - Bufó la enana. Cuando repetí mentalmente lo que había dicho parece que el cielo se abrió y me ilumino, mi estado de ánimo cambió automáticamente.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? - Pregunté eufórica ante la posibilidad.

- Bella, no me digas que ahora no quieres irte… -

- ¡Andando! - La interrumpí a mitad de la oración. No quería escuchar nada más, sólo salir de ahí. Alice y Rose, al ver mi entusiasmo y alegría, sonrieron y me alcanzaron en menos de un segundo.

Me sentí tan segura cuando entré en mi auto y me alejé de ese infierno que las personas llaman centro comercial. Mi alegría era casi palpable e iba en aumento mientras más cerca estábamos de mi hogar.

Cuando llegamos a casa, entre las 3 bajamos del auto todas bolsas de las compras y las dejamos en mi habitación. Quise tirarme en la cama un rato y cerrar los ojos, pero Alice me lo impidió y, en vez de eso, comenzó a desvestirme.

- Alice ¿qué haces? - La cuestioné confundida.

- ¿Que no es obvio Bella? Tienes que bañarte y no hay tiempo que perder - Dios, ¿que nunca se le acababa la energía a esta mujer? Yo estaba súper agotada y ella no parecía ni siquiera acalorada. De pronto, comenzó a empujarme al baño.

- Yo puedo sola Alice -

- ¡Bien! No tardes tanto - Volteé los ojos ante su comentario, parecía mi madre. Al llegar al baño me encontré con Rosalie que venía saliendo de él.

- Relájate un rato Bella - Dijo sonriendo, a lo cual yo asentí.

Al entrar al baño el olor de las sales aromáticas me golpeó de frente. Todo estaba listo para que yo sólo me metiera a la tina y me relajara por un rato. Agradecí mentalmente a Rose por eso.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada en el baño, me había rejado tanto que terminé dormida, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron volver a la realidad.

- ¡¡Bella, tienes más de media hora metida ahí adentro, si no sales ya mismo te juro que tumbo esta puerta, como sea, y te saco a rastras!! - Me informa Alice desde el cuarto. Por unos segundos dudé si lo que había dicho podría ser verdad, y luego de analizarlo no me quedó la menor duda.

- ¡¡Ya salgo Alice!! -

Me levanté y salí pesadamente de la tina, me sequé y, ni bien abrí la puerta, 2 pares de brazos me agarraron y me llevaron al cuarto, me sentaron en una silla y comenzaron a trabajar en mí. Rosalie se estaba encargando de hacerme pedicure mientras Alice me untaba una mascarilla y después me hacia manicure.

De pronto, un celular comenzó a sonar y reconocí el tono inmediatamente. Era Jake. Hice ademán para contestar pero unos pequeños bracitos se me adelantaron y Alice contestó.

- Bella no está disponible en este momento. Llámala más tarde o espérate hasta la noche. Adiós - Trancó para luego tirar mi celular sobre la cama y volver a lo que estaba haciendo, yo la miré con reproche - ¿Qué? No me mires así yo sólo dije la verdad, además, el esmalte de uñas aún está fresco y si contestabas te lo echarías a perder - Me dice la pequeña duende de una, sin quitar la vista de su trabajo. No me quedó de otra más que suspirar. El baño que tomé me había relajado bastante y no pensaba volverme a estresar.

Después de que terminaran con mis uñas, Alice se dedicó a quitarme la mascarilla y luego maquillarme y Rosalie a peinarme. Ambas trabajaban muy rápido y no tardaron mucho en terminar sus laboriosas tareas. Ya sólo faltaba ponerme el vestido y darme los últimos toques.

Cuando estuve vestida y totalmente lista me miré al espejo y casi me desmayo de la impresión. Esa que estaba del otro lado del espejo no era yo. No podía ser yo.

Mi cabello estaba completamente liso pero con las puntas en ligeras ondas y totalmente suelto. El maquillaje era tenue pero resaltaba mis extraños ojos chocolates haciéndolos parecer más profundos de los ya eran. El vestido hacia un contraste perfecto con mi piel pálida y asombrosamente resaltaba las pocas curvas tenía. Inclusive las sandalias me hacían parecer más alta de lo que en realidad soy. Parecía una modelo salida de las revistas de moda. Definitivamente mis amigas hacían milagros con las personas.

- ¿Y? - Me pregunta ansiosa Alice al ver que no decía nada.

- Es… - No encontraba palabras para definirlo - Hicieron un gran trabajo. Me encanta -

- ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que te iba a gustar! ¡Estás preciosa! - Alice daba pequeños brinquitos a mí alrededor toda entusiasmada y orgullosa de cómo me veía.

- Es cierto. Pareces toda una _Barbie_ - Dice burlona Rose y yo sólo la fulminé con la mirada por la comparación - Al chucho se le va a salir la baba cuando te vea - Sonrió autosuficiente mientras se echaba su dorada cabellera hacia atrás.

- Hablando de Jake… - Miré el reloj de mi celular y vi que eran las 8:12pm - Ya debería estar aquí - Comento preocupada por mi esposo. El siempre era muy puntual y cuando iba a llegar tarde avisaba ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

- Tranquila Bells, ya debe estar por llegar, confía en mí – Me tranquilizó Alice.

Un par de minutos después escuchamos como alguien abría la puerta principal y después la volvía a cerrar. Inmediatamente Alice me jaló hasta el cuarto de huéspedes y me metió ahí.

- ¿Se puede saber qué sucede Alice? ¿Por qué me traes para acá? Quiero ver a Jake – Le reprocho enojada. Podía oír lo pasos de mi esposo subiendo la escalera.

- No, no, no. Nada de eso, ustedes no se verán hasta ambos estén completamente vestidos y arreglados así que espérame aquí, ya vuelvo - Y dicho eso salió de la habitación dejándome sola y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pude escuchar el asombro de Jake al ver a mis amigas en nuestra habitación y cómo les preguntaba por mí. Luego de eso no pude escuchar más nada. Estaba tan concentrada en tratar de escuchar algo que casi me infarto cuando sorpresivamente Rosalie abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

- El chucho se está bañando, tratando de quitarse esa peste a pollo remojado que tiene…-

- ¡¡Rosalie!! - La regaño seria.

- Alice nos espera abajo – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación y comenzar a bajar. Creo que esa rivalidad e insultos entre ellos 2 nunca va a acabar. Suspiré resignada y salí de ahí para reunirme con mis amigas.

Bajé las escaleras lo más lento posible, me sentía cómoda con el alto de las sandalias pero no quería tentar a mi suerte y terminar rodando escaleras abajo. Al entrar a la sala encontré a Alice comiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate y haciendo _zapping_ en la televisión, seguramente buscando algo bueno que ver, y a Rosalie sentada a su lado hablando por el celular. Al verme, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se concentraron en mí, yo sólo seguí mi camino y me senté en unos de los sofás.

- Emmett viene en media hora, junto con Jasper, a buscarnos. ¿No te importa que nos quedemos aquí ese tiempo no? - Me pregunta cautelosa Rosalie, aunque yo sabía que lo hacía más por Jake que por mí. A pesar de todo, no quería causarme problemas con él.

- Rose, sabes que esta también es su casa - Le dije señalándolas a ambas - Jake no dirá nada, no te preocupes.

- Bella, esta torta está riquísima, debes darme la receta - Me dice Alice mientras se levanta y va a la cocina a buscar otro trozo de pastel.

- Ya la tienes, te la di la otra vez ¿recuerdas? -

- ¿Segura? Yo creo que te equivocaste y me diste la receta que no era porque a mí no me queda tan deliciosa como a ti -

- Sí, estoy segura. Ahora, yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas el mismo talento que yo para cocinar - Me burlo sonriendo - Quizá, con los años, logres que te quede, aunque sea, ¼ de lo sabrosa de lo que me queda a mi -

- Eres mala - Dice con un puchero mientras engulle su 3 pedazo de torta. En ese momento supe que, cuando regresara, esa gran torta ya no existiría. Alice se la comería toda en menos de 15 minutos.

- Alice, ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de calorías que tiene ese pedazo de torta? - La cuestiona Rosalie mirando con algo de terror la torta que, en ese momento, Alice se metía a la boca.

- Blah, blah, blah - Se burla la enana moviendo la mano como si fuese una boca - No te des mala vida Rose, tu sabes que no importa lo que coma, nunca engordo -

- Veamos si después de tu primer embarazo seguirás diciendo lo mismo - Rosalie alza la barbilla en señal de superioridad.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya verás que seguiré tan delgada como siempre - Replica Alice comiendo, ahora, su 5to trozo de torta. Mientras tanto yo lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y disfrutar del espectáculo que me estaban dando las chicas.

En ese momento escuchamos unos fuertes pasos bajar la escalera a un ritmo pausado y constante. Inmediatamente me levanté y dirigí mi mirada hacia la escalera. Jake venía bajando y se veía espectacular, estaba concentrado en arremangarse un poco la camisa, tuve que forzarme a cerrar la boca para que no se me cayera la baba.

Jake es alto, demasiado alto diría yo, de ojos negros como el carbón, al igual que su cabello, fornido, de facciones marcadas y de piel morena. Antes de casarnos solía llevar el cabello largo hasta los hombros, pero tuvo que cortarlo por requisitos de la compañía en la que trabaja. Es ingeniero automotriz, le fascinan los carros y sus ideas son muy innovadoras. Nos conocemos desde antes de nacer, sus padres y los míos son amigos desde la preparatoria así que prácticamente nos criamos juntos. Gracias a él he hecho todas las locuras, habidas y por haber, y lo peor de todo, es que ¡me gustan! Me divierto demasiado llevándolas a cabo. Y es que cuando pasas tanto tiempo con Jake es imposible que no se te peguen sus gustos. ¡Incluso mi amor por los autos es obra suya! Aunque bueno, no toda la responsabilidad recae en él, yo nunca he podido decirle que no a una proposición suya por más loca que fuese. Juntos somos un par de adolescentes desequilibrados que se ríen de la muerte.

Recuerdo que cuando me pidió que fuese su novia, teníamos 16 años y acabábamos de hacer salto de acantilado.

El mar estaba tranquilo a pesar de que soplaba un viento del demonio que te calaba hasta los huesos y casi te rompía la piel por lo frío. Para hacer salto de acantilado lo más recomendable era esperar hasta que el clima estuviese en excelentes condiciones para prevenir cualquier posible peligro, aunque, en sí, tirarse de más de 20mts de altura ya suponía un peligro superior al clima, sin embargo ese día Jake amaneció con la cabeza ofuscada por una repentina emoción, que yo no entendía, y me propuso que saltáramos. No sé que estaba pensando cuando acepté aquello. Seguramente mis cables se cruzaron al momento de la pregunta y me hicieron responder lo que no quería.

Cuando estaba al borde del acantilado me entraron unas repentinas ganas de salir corriendo que nunca antes había sentido. Quizá era por el viento, pero algo me decía que después de eso las cosas cambiarían. Me burlé de mi misma por sonar tan Alice y le tomé la mano a Jake Éste sólo me sonrió.

- Tranquila Bells, yo nunca dejaré que nada te pase. Todo va a estar bien ya verás - Yo le asentí mirándolo a los ojos.

Él seguía tan emocionado como siempre y no borraba la sonrisa de su cara. Quise preguntarle a que se debía tanta alegría pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, él se me adelantó hablando.

- A la cuenta de 3 ok? Como siempre -

- Bien - Respiré profundo y le apreté la mano para que comenzara la cuenta.

- 1… - Miré hacia abajo - …2… - Respiré profundo - …3 - Salté sujeta de su mano.

La sensación de vértigo y la adrenalina inundaron mi ser. El viento estaba inclemente, como si quisiera retrasar lo más posible muestro descenso. Al chocar contra el agua boté todo el aire de mis pulmones. El mar estaba helado, sentía que el cualquier momento me convertiría en un iceberg si no salía pronto de ahí así que comencé a nadar lo más desesperada posible hacia la superficie, el pecho ya se me estaba comprimiendo por la falta de aire, la presión y la heladez del agua.

Al llegar a la superficie comencé a tragar bocanadas de aire. Poco a poco mi respiración se normalizó pero mi cuerpo temblaba de frío. No veía a Jake por ningún lado y me comencé a preocupar, normalmente él salía primero que yo a la superficie.

- ¡¡Jake!! ¿¿¡¡Jake Dónde Estás!!?? - Comencé a buscarlo desesperadamente con la mirada mientras me movía por el agua tanto como mis entumecidas piernas me lo permitían - ¡¡Maldición Jake, No Es Gracioso!! ¡¡Sal Ahora Mismo!! -

Estuve por lo menos 5 minutos más buscándolo y él no daba señales de vida. A esas alturas las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro. Me sentía impotente. Yo sabía que no debíamos haber saltado, algo me lo decía, pero no dije nada y ahora mi mejor amigo, quizá, se encontraba muerto.

Mi pecho se abrió en dos ante esa idea. ¡¡Por Dios yo había crecido a su lado!! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a continuar viviendo sin su presencia? Sin sus cálidos brazos que me reconfortaban cuando sentía que el mundo estaba en mi contra y que las cosas no podían ser peor de lo que eran. Sin su sonrisa, que siempre me convencía para hacer las cosas más arriesgadas que existían. Sin sus ojos, que me decían que todo iba a salir bien cuando ambos sabíamos que no era cierto y que estábamos en grandes problemas. ¡¡Por Dios!! ¿¿Cómo iba a vivir sin Jake, sin _mí_ Jake??

Cuando ya me había resignado a que Jake se encontraba muerto y mi pecho no podía estar sangrando más por la herida que ocasionó su partida sentí como unos cálidos brazos rodeaban mi cintura por la espalda y un aliento rozaba mi cuello.

- ¿Preocupada? - Reconocí la voz juguetona de Jake y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar más fervientemente.

Como pude, aún en sus brazos, me volteé y lo miré. Sus ojos, su cabello largo, su sonrisa, sus labios. No podía creer que estuviese vivo. Cuando me convencí, y reparé en todo por lo que pasé, un impulso nació de mí y comencé a golpearle el pecho lo más duro que podía.

- Eres un estúpido - Le decía entrecortadamente cada vez que mi puño golpeaba su pecho - ¿Tienes idea por lo que pase? ¿La desesperación y la angustia que sentí cuando no te vi? - Él ya me había sujetado las manos para que no siguiese golpeándolo, pero la furia y el dolor que estaba sintiendo era demasiado grande así que comencé a darle patadas en el agua. Él solo trataba de esquivarlas - ¡¡Maldición Jake!! ¡¡Pensé que habías muerto!! -

A esa altura él ya me tenía abrazada, imposibilitándome cualquier movimiento.

- Ya Bells, tranquila - Me decía mientras sobaba mi mojado cabello. Todo el frío que sentí cuando me lancé al agua ahora era solo un vago recuerdo. Todo mi ser estaba concentrado en sentir al chico frente a mí. En sentir que estaba vivo y a mi lado - Estoy bien Bella, no me pasó nada. Yo nunca te voy a dejar sola. Nunca - Al escuchar eso, lo miré a los ojos para ver si era cierto lo que me decía. Sólo vi sinceridad en ellos.

- No me vuelvas a asustar de ese modo - Hundí mi cara en su pecho para ocultar mi sonrojo - Pensé que me iba a quebrar en dos al ver que no estabas. Yo sólo quería… -

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Me interrumpió de repente, sujetando mi cara con ambas manos.

- ¿Eh? - Mi cara debía ser un vivo monumento a la confusión. No entendía lo que me decía.

- Que si quieres ser mi novia - Dijo de nuevo, ahora más lento para que mi cabeza procesara la proposición.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, supuse que de la emoción y la ansiedad, mientras que su sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. Detallé sus ojos a fondo, quizá para comprobar que lo que me decía era cierto, y me perdí en ellos por un minuto.

Despacio, cerré mis ojos y eché mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás respirando profundo, el olor salino del mar inundó mi nariz mientras sentía como si el helado viento destrozara todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y me dejara indefensa.

- ¿Bella? - Susurró Jake al ver que no le respondía.

Los últimos minutos vividos surcaron mi mente y la respuesta no podía estar más clara.

Yo no era nadie sin _mi _Jake.

- Sí - Abrí mis ojos y lo miré fijamente - Acepto ser tu novia Jacob Black - Su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo distinto al que tenían antes. Un brillo que no supe descifrar. Yo le sonreí de vuelta mientras él pasaba un brazo por mi cintura y me apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. _Mi primer beso. Nuestro primer beso._

Yo siempre pensé que cuando ese día llegara, el día de mi primer beso, iba a estar en un lugar muy romántico, con un chico salido de los cuentos de hadas, en una linda cena quizá, toda una fantasía. Pero la realidad era otra. Me encontraba en medio de la playa, tiritando, inconscientemente, de frío, de seguro con los labios morados, y a punto que besar a mi mejor amigo, corrijo, ex-mejor amigo, ahora novio, y, sin embargo, no deseaba estar en otro lugar que no fuese ese y con el chico frente a mí. No importaba lo demás, todo era perfecto.

Nuestros labios se acercaron y yo cerré inconscientemente mis ojos dejándome llevar por el torrente de emociones que sentía en mi cuerpo. Primero fue un roce suave, temeroso, en el cual pude sentir como, a pesar de todo el frío que hacía, sus labios eran cálidos y carnosos, luego, el suave roce se convirtió en un beso inexperto, algo torpe quizá, sin embargo, nuestros labios se movían a un mismo compás, lento. Sus labios sabían a limón con miel, exquisitamente agridulce. Cuando nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, ambos jadeábamos y estábamos completamente sonrojados.

- ¡¡Wow!! - Exclama Jake sonriendo y mirando fijamente mis ojos, y, de vez en cuando, mis labios - Fue mejor de lo que siempre soñé - Yo le sonreí complacida ante su afirmación.

- Jake - Le digo aún sonriendo.

- ¿Si? -

- No es por nada, ni porque quiera terminar este lindo momento que estamos viviendo, pero me estoy congelando y, si no quieres que tu reciente novia termine convertida en un iceberg, mejor salgamos de aquí, ya casi no siento mi cuerpo del frío - Él solo sonrió y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios apretándome más contra su, extrañamente, caliente cuerpo.

Luego de eso nadamos hasta la orilla y salimos corriendo hasta su casa, que era la más cercana, para cambiarnos y no pescar un resfriado, aunque fue inútil porque al final terminamos enfermos y en cama como por una semana.

Cuando les dimos la noticia a nuestros padres, ellos, literalmente, brincaron de la felicidad. Hasta organizaron una cena en nuestro honor. Ambos pensamos que era algo exagerado, pero ninguno de los dos íbamos a romperles la ilusión, así que les seguimos la corriente disfrutando del momento y guardándolo en nuestras memorias para siempre.

Estuvimos de novios por 5 maravillosos años. Cuando cumplimos 21, y ya ambos éramos mayores de edad, decidimos casarnos.

Ese día habíamos decidido dar un paseo en moto, como hacemos de vez en cuando desde que tenemos 17. Todo iba bien, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho hasta que Jake decidió acelerar y comenzar a alejarse.

- ¡¡Jake!! -

- ¡¡Alcánzame si puedes!! - Me gritó, volteando su cabeza por encima del hombro mientras me sonreía, luego de eso, aceleró aún más.

Al ver que comenzaba a perderlo de vista, y ante el reto que él me había puesto, comencé yo también a acelerar. La velocidad no me importaba mucho, ya que a menudo hacíamos carreras con las motos o con los carros y estaba más que acostumbrada a ver pasar el paisaje como un borrón de colores indistinguibles. Después de un par de minutos logré alcanzarlo e ir a su nivel.

- ¿¿¡¡Jake, por qué tanta prisa!!?? ¿¿¡¡A dónde vamos!!?? - Lo cuestiono curiosa al ver que nos habíamos desviado de nuestra ruta habitual.

- ¡¡Ya verás cariño!! ¡¡Es una sorpresa!! - No perdía la sonrisa de su rostro, esa que ponía cada vez que tenía preparado algo grande e innovador. Yo sólo bufé. No era precisamente la respuesta que quería.

- ¡¡Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas!! - Le replico algo picada.

- ¡¡Pues ésta te va a encantar!! - Afirmó al tiempo que aceleraba aún más, adelantándome.

Estuvimos por largo rato riñendo, adelantándonos el uno al otro. Yo trataba de él me dijera a dónde nos dirigíamos pero él no me decía nada y sólo trataba de cambiar de tema.

Cuando ya llevábamos más de una hora en lo mismo, de repente, y sin previo aviso, se detuvo a mitad del bosque. Yo casi salí volando de la moto cuando di un frenazo seco para detenerme, justo a tiempo, a su lado.

- ¿¿Que acaso estás loco?? ¿¿Cómo se te ocurre detenerte así?? ¿¿Me quieres matar o qué?? - Lo reprendí un poco enojada.

- Vamos cariño, no exageres. Eres una excelente conductora. Morirás por cualquier cosa menos por conducir - Me dice abrazándome por la espalda y depositando un beso en la base de mi cuello.

- No es gracioso, y aún no me has dicho cual es la sorpresa - Pongo un puchero 100% Alice mientras me volteo y lo miro.

- Estas pasando demasiado tiempo con la enana, ya hasta sus armas usas - Me dice, refiriéndose al puchero y a los ojos de cordero degollado que tenía - Además Bella, si te digo todo, dejaría de ser sorpresa y no quiero eso - Bufé ante su respuesta y el fallo de mis armas, a Alice siempre les funcionaban, pero a mí no. Qué lástima.

De repente saca un pañuelo negro, no sé de dónde, y me venda los ojos.

- Jake no, ¿qué haces? No veo nada, me caeré - Le susurro angustiada tratando de quitarme la venda.

- Tranquila Bells, ¿confías en mí? - Asentí - Entonces confía en que no te dejaré caer - Suspiré resignada cediendo a su petición.

Estuvimos caminando, según yo, 15 minutos más o menos. El camino era irregular y habían muchas piedritas. Estuve a punto de estrellarme contra el suelo por lo menos unas 10 veces, gracias a Dios mi novio me tenía bien sujeta por la cintura y no permitió que ocurriera una catástrofe.

- Ok Bella, ya llegamos - Me informa al tiempo en que nos detenemos.

- ¿Podrías quitarme esta cosa de los ojos por favor? Me muero de la curiosidad por saber que te traes entre manos - Él suelta una carcajada ante mi comentario.

- Suenas como si yo fuese a hacer algo malo -

- De ti, espero cualquier cosa - Replico yo, mientras siento como la venda, por fin, cae de mis ojos, tomándome mi tiempo en abrirlos. No sabía qué era lo que había preparado Jake, pero seguro sería algo que me haría infartar. Eso es muy típico de él, nunca hace nada común o racional.

Lo que me encontré cuando abrí los ojos, me dejo con la boca abierta. Frente a mí se extendía una amplia meseta, toda cubierta de pasto y flores. Cerca del borde se encontraba 3 hombres y 2 parapentes, uno amarillo con azul y otro verde con negro, ya desplegados. La vista era hermosa y el viento muy confortable.

- Jake, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Eso fue lo único que pude articular una vez que salí del asombro.

- ¿Qué no es obvio Bella? - Yo lo miré confundida - Nos lanzaremos en parapente - Dijo así como si nada, alzando los hombros y sonriendo.

Tarde al menos un minuto en procesar la información y cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que me había dicho, casi me desmayo. Tirarme en parapente. ¿Yo? Estaba loco si creía que lo haría.

- ¿Me quieres matar cierto? Te quieres deshacer de mi ¿no? -

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice eso? -

- ¡¡Estas completamente loco si crees que yo me voy a lanzar en esa cosa!! - Le digo decidida y con un atisbo de enojo en la voz - ¡¡Mírala!! ¿Ya viste lo frágil que es? De seguro se destroza a mitad de vuelo - Estaba espantada, a mi parecer, esa cosa no era nada segura.

- No me digas que tienes miedo Bells - Miré ofendida hacia otro lado y él solo amplio su sonrisa - Vamos cariño, ¿crees que yo te propondría esto si no supiera que es seguro? - Me dice mientras me sostiene la cara con ambas manos haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos. Esos ojos negros que yo tanto amaba - Te amo demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderte - Me da un beso en los labios - Además, será divertido -

Sopesé la idea por unos minutos. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Terminar muerta? Bah! Corría con ese riesgo a diario. Entonces, ¿Por qué no arriesgarme?

De verdad, aún no sabía por qué lo pensaba si al final haría lo que él me había propuesto. Siempre era lo mismo.

- Yo no sé manejar esa cosa - Le dije señalando el parapente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y me tomó en brazos alzándome del suelo y girando un poco.

- ¡¡Si!! Sabía que aceptaría -

- Siempre acepto ¿no? Ahora ya bájame que me estoy mareando - Me colocó de nuevo en el suelo y tomó mi mano empezando a correr, jalándome en el proceso. Se detuvo una vez que llegamos a donde estaban los 3 hombres.

- Bells, como ninguno de los 2 se ha lanzando nunca en parapente, estos hombres nos van a ayudar. Iremos sujetos a sus cuerpos y ellos manejaran todo - Bien. Por lo menos podía estar segura que mi mala suerte no iba a hacer de las suyas y no terminaría estrellada contra ninguna montaña ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiese salir de la nada. Eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

- No sé como siempre me convences para hacer estas locuras -

- Me amas, eso es todo -

- Si, definitivamente tengo que amarte demasiado como para hacer esto - Suspiro derrotada, entonces me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él dándome un beso lleno de amor y confianza. Su aliento invadió mis pulmones y yo me sentí en las nubes. ¡¡Cómo amaba a este hombre!!

- Y te amo por eso - Me dice a mitad del beso, apenas separándose unos milímetros - Ya verás que será muy divertido - Yo asiento y él me da otro beso, esta vez más corto.

Los encargados nos dieron unos equipos para que nos los pusiéramos y nos dieron una breve charla sobre el funcionamiento de esas cosas, a la cual yo no le paré ni pio. Estaba demasiado concentrada en controlar mis nervios como para prestarle atención a palabras sin sentido que olvidaría en menos de un minuto.

Cuando me vi sujeta a uno de los hombres, y a punto de arrancar, quise detener todo y retroceder el tiempo para negarme a semejante locura, pero no podía y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa.

Antes de alzar vuelo cerré mis ojos con fuerza, quizá esperando el impacto contra el suelo o algo así, pero nunca llegó, al contrario de eso, sentí el viento acariciar mi cuerpo y el vértigo inundando mi estómago. Primero abrí un ojo, para comprobar que todo estaba bien, y luego abrí el otro, y, cuando mi vista enfocó todo el paisaje, me maravillé.

En mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso.

Una cascada cayendo libremente de una montaña que se encontraba cerca, el inmenso bosque bajo mis pies, las nubes rodeando y rozando mi cuerpo, el sol poniéndose en el horizonte haciendo que el cielo adquiriera tonalidades naranjas y amarillas, todo junto formaba el más hermoso y perfecto de los paraísos. Me sentía tan pequeña ante ese amplio panorama.

Jake se encontraba bastante alejado de mí, pero aún así pude distinguir su cara de satisfacción y felicidad ante la experiencia.

Definitivamente, esto era algo que superaba todas mis expectativas y, si tenía de nuevo la oportunidad, lo volvería a hacer. Le propondría a Jake tomar cursos para que más adelante volemos sólo nosotros dos. Sería fantástico algo así.

Todo el recorrido se me hizo extremadamente corto a causa de la emoción y la libertad que sentía. Cuando tocamos nuevamente tierra firme, lo más rápido que pude, me separé del hombre al que estaba sujeta y corrí y salté a los brazos de Jake quien me recibió gustoso.

- ¡¡Fue maravilloso cielo!! Gracias, gracias, gracias… - Le decía mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro para finalizar en sus labios. Nos besamos con fervor, aún siendo presa de la emoción anterior. Lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de oxígeno - Fue la mejor sorpresa que me pudiste dar. Gracias - Susurro algo agitada por el beso.

- ¿Y quién dijo que la sorpresa terminaba aquí? - Lo miré con clara confusión.

- ¿A no? -

- No - Afirmo serio - La sorpresa termina después de que me respondas una pregunta -

- Pregunta entonces - Le dije divertida.

Él solo se limitó a buscar algo en su bolsillo trasero, y una vez que lo sacó y lo tuve a la vista, pude apreciar qué era. Una cajita negra de terciopelo. Mi corazón se aceleró adelantándose a los hechos.

De repente, Jake se arrodilló frente a mí y abrió la cajita. Un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en el centro salió a relucir. Era sencillo y precioso. Perfecto.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? - Lágrimas de emoción comienzan a bañar mi rostro. Quería decirle que sí, que aceptaba ser su esposa por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía. Desesperada por no poder hablar opté por hacer lo primero que se me ocurrió, así que me arrodillé a su lado y lo besé.

Traté de transmitirle con ese beso todo lo que no podía con palabras. Después de separarnos, el nudo aún permanecía en mi garganta, pero logré decirle lo que él tanto deseaba escuchar.

- Si, Jake. Acepto casarme contigo - Una enorme sonrisa abarcó su rostro y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez despacio, con todo el amor que salía de nuestro ser.

Cuando nos separamos, mi garganta ya estaba despejada, mis latidos, algo más normalizados, y la cordura, que se había ido cuando acepte lanzarme en parapente, nuevamente había regresado a mi cabeza

- Jake, ¿no piensas colocarme el anillo? -

Tardó un segundo en comprender lo que le decía, pero, una vez que lo hizo, sacó el hermoso anillo de la caja y me lo colocó en el tercer dedo de mi mano derecha, donde ha permanecido desde entonces.

Y ahora, luego de 6 años de casados y viéndolo bajar por esa escalera, con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa verde botella, que combinaba con mi vestido y que le daba un aire juvenil estando por fuera, y unos relucientes zapatos negros, estoy más que segura que las decisiones que tomé fueron las correctas, y que no querría estar en otro lugar y con otro hombre que no fuese este.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sólo pude salir corriendo al encuentro de sus brazos, quienes me tomaron por la cintura y me alzaron en vilo. Mi esposo comenzó a girar, haciendo que el vestido ondulara ligeramente y yo me olvidara de mis amigas, que estaban siguiendo cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

Sin importarme nada, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un gran beso cargado de toda la pasión y el amor que sentía en ese momento. Sólo cuando él me puso en el suelo, y la presencia de oxígeno se hizo necesaria, me separé de sus labios.

Jake me detalló de arriba abajo sonriendo ligeramente.

- Estás hermosa cariño - Yo me sonrojé ante su cumplido. No importa cuántos años pasaran, yo siempre me sonrojaba ante cada detalle suyo.

- Tú también estas muy guapo, ¿de dónde sacaste esa camisa? Te queda espectacular - Alguien se aclaró la garganta a mi espalda, lo que me hizo volver a la realidad de que teníamos acompañantes, y volteé.

Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja complacida, dándome a entender que fue obra suya.

- ¿A que no se ven divinos? - Dijo al aire sabiendo que la reprocharía, yo alcé una ceja esperando una explicación - Vamos bella, no me mires así. ¿Te imaginas la catástrofe que hubiese sido si Jake se vestía completamente distinto a ti? -

- ¿Cuándo? -

- Cuando te estabas depilando aprovechamos de ir a comprar la camisa, el pantalón y los zapatos - Respondió Rose.

- Tuvimos que volar por todo el centro comercial para regresar a tiempo y que no te dieras cuenta - Continuó Alice - Pero no importa porque valió la pena y se ven divinos - Termina dando pequeños brinquitos y aplausos de la emoción.

- Alice, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso - Odiaba que gastaran dinero sin mi permiso y a ellas parecía encantarles llevarme la contraria.

- No te pongas dramática ahora Bella, ya lo hecho, hecho está, así que mejor no me reproches y agradece mi buen gusto en elegir ropa - Dice mientras me apunta con la cucharita y se mete una porción de torta a la boca. Yo la fulmino con la mirada.

- Enana… -

- Ya cariño, déjala. Estás hablando con Alice ¿recuerdas? Sólo gastarás saliva en el reproche y ella no te hará ni un poquito de caso - Me dice Jake abrazándome por la cintura.

- ¡Eso, eso! Hazle caso a tu esposo - Dice brincando y señalándolo con la cucharita. Yo sonrío resignada.

- ¿Cuántos trozos de torta te has comido? - Le pregunta mi esposo mientras se acerca a ella y le coloca una mano en la cabeza alborotando su cabello cariñosamente.

- No sé. No llevo la cuenta -

- Ese pedazo es el 7mo que se come - Interviene Rose.

- ¿El 7mo? - Pregunta asombrado - Ya decía yo que estabas muy hiperactiva - Alice lo mira con un puchero - Tanta azúcar no es buena enana -

- ¡No me regañes! Yo no tengo la culpa de no poder vivir sin el azúcar ni la cafeína - Todos reímos ante el comentario de mi amiga. Definitivamente esta mujer es única en su especie.

- ¿Y ustedes no iban a cenar? - Pregunta Rose luego de un rato, cuando nos dejamos de reír - Ya son más de las 8:30pm, creo -

- ¿No escuchan un zumbido? - Pregunta Jake moviendo la mano cerca de su oído, del lado donde se encontraba Rosalie - Creo que anda una mosca cerca - Mi amiga sólo voltea la cara altivamente ante el insulto de mi esposo.

- Chucho - Susurra.

- Psicópata -

- Pulgoso -

- Oxígenada -

Alice y yo suspiramos. Siempre que esos dos estaban juntos comenzaban a insultarse. Eran un caso perdido. Desde que se conocieron se cayeron mal al instante. Fue algo inevitable.

Mientras mi esposo y mi amiga seguían insultándose, chequé la hora en mi celular. 8:42pm. Ya era tarde.

- Cielo, ¿no crees que ya deberíamos irnos? - Le pregunto llamando su atención y haciendo que mire su reloj.

- Wow, sí, mejor vámonos, no quiero perder la reservación - Se dirige al comedor, ignorando olímpicamente a Rosalie, y busca las llaves de su auto mientras yo me despido de mis amigas.

- En serio Bella, no sé cómo te pudiste casar con ese chucho. Es insoportable - Rose echa su larga cabellera rubia hacia atrás dándole un toque de altivez - ¿Estás segura que no estabas drogada el día de la boda? -

- ¡¡Rose!! -

- ¿¡Qué!? Sólo digo la verdad -

- Rosalie, no deberías meterte con Jake, él es un buen hombre y además ama a Bella - Sale Alice en defensa de mi esposo.

- Sólo porque la hace feliz es por lo que lo aguanto - Le responde mirando hacia otro lado y con el seño fruncido. Era un caso perdido el intentar que se cayeran bien.

- Bella, no consigo las llaves, ¿las has visto? - Me pregunta Jake asomando su cabeza a la sala.

- No decía yo que los cuchos no tienen cerebro - Sisea bajito Rosalie. Jake no la escuchó pero yo sí, así que la fulmino con la mirada.

- No cielo, búscalas en el cuarto, a lo mejor las dejaste ahí - Escucho como sube corriendo las escaleras y me centro de nuevo en mis amigas - Alice ¿por qué no simplemente agarras la torta y comes directamente de ella? Ya no sé cuantas veces has ido a la cocina -

- Me gusta comerla poco a poco y si me siento con la torta completa, se acabará más rápido y no quiero -

- Ok. Como tú digas, yo sólo lo sugerí para que no caminaras tanto -

- Me gusta caminar -

- Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas - Afirmo, recordando sus interminables caminatas por el centro comercial.

- ¡¡Cariño ya encontré las llaves!! - Me grita Jake bajando las escaleras - ¡¡Vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde!! -

- Nos vemos después - Les digo a mis amigas dándoles un beso y un abrazo a cada una - Y gracias por todo -

- ¡Que te vaya bien Bella! - Exclama Alice.

- Que infartes al chucho en la noche - Me dice Rose pícaramente y guiñándome un ojo con complicidad. Yo volteé los ojos.

Después de eso, agarré un pequeño bolso de mano plateado del sofá, donde tenía sólo mi celular, un compacto, un delineador y un labial, y me dirigí a la salida, donde me esperaba Jake con la puerta abierta. Me tomó por la cintura y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Nos dirigimos hacia su _Lamborghini Reventòn_ y nuevamente me abrió la puerta, una vez que entré, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lado del conductor.

El trayecto hacia el restaurant transcurrió en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino un silencio confortable. Teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, de vez en cuando Jake las acercaba hacia sus labios y besaba mi mano con amor.

En menos de 5 minutos llegamos a nuestro destino. La velocidad a la conducía Jake era, casi, exagerada, pero teniendo en cuenta que íbamos tarde, poco importaba.

Era mi restaurant favorito ya que habían mesas al aire libre y se especializaba en comida italiana. Entramos y el encargado nos recibió de forma familiar, acostumbrábamos a venir seguido así que ya nos conocían. Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa de siempre y ordenamos.

Por unos instantes centré mi atención en la hermosa luna que se alzaba sobre nosotros y me perdí en su brillo y perfección. Jake me devolvió a la realidad rozando suavemente mis mejillas.

- Hey, no te me vayas - Me dice cariñosamente haciendo que lo mirase fijamente - No me niegues la maravillosa oportunidad de deleitarme con esos ojitos chocolates que tanto me fascinan -

- Siempre que quieras los tendrás para ti -

- Los quiero para siempre - Dice antes de besarme con deleite y ambrosía, aunque lamentablemente como estábamos en un lugar público el beso no duró mucho.

No tardaron en traernos nuestras órdenes. Para él, unos espaguetis a la boloñesa y para mi, unos raviolis a la carbonara.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y amena, entre charla, risas, besos y caricias. De vez en cuando yo le daba de comer de mi plato o viceversa. Toda la comida estaba riquísima.

Después de que terminamos de comer, nos quedamos un rato más en el restaurant, disfrutando del ambiente y de la música que nos ofrecía el pianista del lugar.

A eso de las 11:00pm decidimos irnos del restaurant y dar un par de vueltas antes de llegar a la casa. A mitad del paseo, Jake coloco su mano derecha en mi muslo y lo acarició de arriba abajo, suave y enloquecedoramente, luego con su dedo índice bordeó el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cara. Acarició mis mejillas, mi nariz, mis párpados, mi frente y, por último, mis labios, en los cuales se entretuvo más tiempo. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándome llevar por sus caricias.

Al frenar en un semáforo, aproveché la oportunidad y lo hice girar a verme. Nos miramos fijamente como por 10segundos y después, siguiendo mis impulsos, comencé a besar sus labios.

Al principio el beso era lento, calmado y sin apuros, pero después, poco a poco, fue subiendo de intensidad. Ya no nos besábamos, sino que más bien nos devorábamos. Mis manos se apoyaron en su pecho mientras que él recorría libremente mi espalda, de pronto, colocó su mano en mi nuca y me atrajo más a él, besándome salvajemente y con ansias.

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestro mundo de placer y fantasía, que no nos dimos cuenta que el semáforo cambió de color, hasta que un montón de bocinas comenzaron a sonar. Ese fue nuestro pasaje a la realidad.

- Vamos a casa - Me susurra al oído con voz ronca, antes de separarnos por completo, mordiendo levemente mi lóbulo y haciendo que yo soltara un débil gemido.

Jake aceleró un poco el carro y llegamos a la casa en un santiamén.

Una vez adentro, él cerró la puerta, sin quitarme la vista de encima, y después me jaló a sus brazos y me besó con toda la pasión que tenia contenida.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo y se colaron debajo de mi vestido. Torpemente guié mis manos al frente de su camisa y comencé a desabrocharle uno por uno los botones. Cuando sus hombros estuvieron descubiertos, recorrí con mis manos toda su extensión y las deslicé por su torso, detallando cada uno de los músculos que lo formaban. Abruptamente se separo de mi y lo mire confusa, pero él me sonrió pícaramente, tomo mi mano y me guió a la habitación.

Me beso de forma salvaje y controladora, poniendo su mano izquierda en mi nuca, reduciendo mis movimientos. Su mano derecha voló al borde de mi vestido y comenzó a subirlo, sólo se separó lo justo como para deshacerse de él.

Se me quedó mirando un rato, recorriéndome descaradamente con la mirada.

- Ese conjunto te queda endemoniadamente sexy - Me dijo con voz ronca y con un brillo de pasión en los ojos, refiriéndose a la ropa interior que había comprado hoy con las chicas - Te hace ver demasiado apetecible. Eres perfecta -

Volvió a atacar mis labios, devorándolos con fervor, apenas fui consciente que estaba acostada porque sentí el colchón en mi espalda, él estaba encima de mí presionándome suavemente. Al darme cuenta que estábamos en desigualdad de condiciones, mis manos se dirigieron a la hebilla de su pantalón y comenzaron a desabrocharlo. Él me ayudó a deshacerme de la molesta prenda.

Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, que se sabían de memoria, y sus labios ahora besaban y mordían mi cuello dejando un camino de marcas hasta mi hombro, al llegar al tirante de mi brassier lo bajo lenta y cuidadosamente, acariciando mi piel en el proceso.

Pronto, mi linda prenda fue a dar a alguna parte del cuarto, siendo acompañada de mi bikini y el bóxer de Jake. Demasiado tiempo juntos nos concedía una sincronización perfecta.

La habitación estaba inundada de jadeos y frases incoherentes. El calor en el ambiente era excesivo y el sudor de nuestros cuerpos delataba la entrega que poníamos en cada acción.

Las embestidas de Jake se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes y nuestros jadeos más pesados y profundos. Mi mente se había detenido y de lo único de lo que era consiente es del enorme placer que sentía. Cuando llegamos al orgasmo, mi esposo dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, abrazándome mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mí pecho, yo le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello y sonreía. Tratábamos de normalizar nuestras respiraciones después de tanto ejercicio.

- Te amo Bella, no sé qué haría sin ti - Me dio un tierno beso en los labios, que yo correspondí de inmediato, y se separo de mi para acostarse en la cama acurrucándome contra su pecho.

- Yo también te amo Jake, y no te imaginas cuánto - Lo abracé fuertemente y hundí más mi cara en su pecho, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

En esos momentos, luego de hacer el amor, siempre me invade una sensación de desasosiego, como si mi corazón estuviese dividido y me fueran a quitar algo importante, algo que no sabía que era, pero estaba segura que era muy valioso para mí. Por eso me aferro a Jake, él es lo más valioso que tengo en este momento y si lo pierdo mi alma quedaría destrozada eternamente.

Jake es mi todo y mi vida sería perfecta si descubriera que es eso que me falta o que me van a quitar. Muy pocas veces pienso en esa clase de cosas, pero si alguien me pidiera que definiese mi vida, diría que es casi perfecta. Sólo si supiera que es eso tan importante para mí, podría completar esos ¾ de perfección y llegar a la perfección total.

Entre pensamientos cambiantes y perdidos, caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, que me recibieron complacidos. Lo último que recuerdo antes de dormirme es que le di un pequeño beso en el pecho a Jake y que susurré las palabras que salen automático de mi boca cada vez que esa sensación de pérdida y vacio me invade.

- No me dejes nunca, por favor -

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wow!! 38 pag en un sólo capi!! Esta vez me superé a mi misma xD... TT Me siento tan feliz TT.... **

**Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta (los fans de los autos) les di a Bella y a Jake unos súper carros último modelo hechos para competición (Si quieren ver como són vayan a mi profile y ahí estaran unos link para que se deleiten un rato) de hecho, el Aston Martin de Bella no ha salido aún al mercado, sale a mediados del 2009, así que ya se podrán imaginar lo súper que es *o* ¡¡Yo quiero uno de esos para mi cumpleaños!! jejeje n_ñU**

**Mmm creo que ya no tengo más nada que decir... :/... Bien, entonces nos leemos en el prox capi. Ja ne!! ^^**

**-- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, delen click a botoncito de ahi abajo que dice "Review this Story/Chapter" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo! --**


	3. ¿La calma antes de la tormenta?

**Hola! Después de un año de ausencia, ¡I´M BACK! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic y continúen leyéndolo! De verdad que he estado muy full con la uni, pero trataré de continuarlo! =) Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo II: **

**¿La calma antes de la tormenta?**

Dormí tan profundamente que, cuando me desperté, pensé que había dormido toda la mañana, sin embargo, al mirar el reloj despertador, vi que apenas eran las 7:31am. Despacio, me volteé para encontrarme a Jake durmiendo plácidamente mientras roncaba de forma estruendosa. Menos mal que yo acostumbro a dormir como una piedra y no escucho sus ronquidos porque sino ya tuviese unas ojeras enormes por la falta de sueño y lo más probable es que también estuviese divorciada para conservar mi salud física y, sobretodo, mental.

Le roce suavemente el rostro con la yema de los dedos, no quería despertarlo. Él arrugó un poco la cara ante el contacto, pero siguió durmiendo. Sonreí mentalmente al compararlo con un niño pidiéndole a su mamá que por favor lo dejara dormir 5minutos más. ¡Qué indefenso se veía en ese estado! Le di un casto beso en los labios y me dispuse a levantarme. Me coloqué una tanguita y la camisa que uso Jake la noche anterior, la cual me quedaba lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir todo lo necesario.

Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible para no hacer ruido. Bajé a la cocina y comencé a buscar algo para desayunar. Después de revisar todos los estantes y la nevera unas 4 veces, me decidí por preparar unos Hot Cake con algo de fruta y jugo de naranja. Tenía pensado sorprender a mi esposo y llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Encendí la radio para no sentirme sola y así animarme en mi labor. Al ritmo de la música, comencé a sacar todos los ingredientes que necesitaría para preparar los Hot Cake. No sé en qué momento una de mis canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar y yo empecé a cantarla, sólo me estaba dejando llevar por la letra. Tan ensimismada me encontraba que, cuando sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura por la espalda, casi me quemo gracias al brinco que pegué por el susto.

- ¡Me asustaste! - Le reclamo a mi marido con el corazón en un hilo - Pensé que estabas dormido -

- Lo estaba - Me responde riendo entre dientes - Pero el olor a comida me despertó - Me voltea lentamente y se inclina para besarme, él me saca más de una cabeza de altura, pero, cuando faltaban escasos centímetros para unir nuestros labios, se detiene y me dice rozándolos - Eso, sin mencionar que extrañé el cuerpo de mi linda y amada esposa a mi lado. Me sentía solito - Culmina dramáticamente con una carita de niño bueno que ni él se creía.

- Poeshito - Le digo siguiendo su juego mientras hago un puchero - En ese caso, supongo que tendré que compensarte de algún modo - Su sonrisa se ensanchó y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me estaba devorando ferozmente los labios. Me apretó contra su cuerpo y, en ese momento, pude caer en el detalle de que estaba en bóxer únicamente.

Despacio, me fue empujando hasta chocar con el borde del mesón de la cocina. Yo estaba de puntillas, con mis brazos enrollados en su cuello, respondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad. Jake coloco ambas manos en mis muslos, acariciándolos y apretándolos suavemente, provocándome gemidos acallados por nuestro beso. Fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mis nalgas, la cuales apretó, pegándome mucho mas a él, me subió al mesón y yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás facilitándole el acceso a mi cuello.

Jake - Jadeé.

Sentí un chupón en mi cuello que me hizo abrir enormemente los ojos. Él sonrió contra mi piel, lamiendo la zona afectada. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el sin fin de emociones que me embargaban.

Las manos de mi esposo acariciaban mi espalda por debajo de la camisa, recorriéndola lentamente en toda su extensión, estremeciendo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Apenas fui consciente de que desabrochó todos los botones de la prenda, cuando comenzó a bajar por mi cuello dejando una estela de besos a su paso.

Mi mano izquierda se encontraba enredada en su negro cabello, mientras que la derecha acariciaba su bien formado torso. En un arranque de placer y excitación, tome su cara entre mis manos y, de forma violenta y algo desesperada, la llevé a mi altura para devorar sus labios, de los cuales tenía una repentina ansiedad. De repente, de un momento a otro, Jake se separó de mí, alejándose un paso, pero sin quitar las manos de mi cintura.

- ¿Qué pasa Jake? - Le pregunto picada por nuestra repentina separación. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y la nariz arrugada en un gesto de desagrado.

- ¿No te huele como a quemado? - Me cuestiona con reflejada confusión en su rostro.

- ¿Eh? - Cierro mis ojos y agudizo mi olfato. No tardé ni un segundo en captar el desagradable olor. Y, como si fuese un relámpago, la realidad y el entendimiento me golpeó de frente - ¡La Comida! - Nos habíamos metido tanto en el momento y en nuestro placer que nos olvidamos por completo de la comida que estaba en la estufa y que tenía un buen rato quemándose.

De un brinco me bajé del mesón acomodándome, a duras penas, la camisa para que no se convirtiera en un estorbo y llegué lo más rápido que pude a la estufa y la apagué. No quería ver el estado en el que se encontraba el sartén y el proyecto de Hot Cake, tenía pánico de lo que me encontraría. Mi esposo, al ver que yo no me iba a mover ni un centímetro, se asomó a revisar los daños.

- Wow, quedó espantoso - Comenta Jake asombrado, pero con cara asco. Ante eso, la curiosidad pudo conmigo y me asomé.

Era horriblemente catastrófico y mal oliente. Me tapé la nariz en el acto. Del sartén ya no quedaba nada, sólo era un pedazo de metal achicharrado; bueno, quizá estoy siendo un poco exagerada, ¡pero del Hot Cake si no había ni rastros! Jake y yo nos miramos un par de minutos a los ojos y después estallamos en risas. Era la primera vez que nos pasaba una cosa así y, analizando la situación, era algo gracioso. Con cuidado de no quemarse, Jake agarró el sartén con un pañito, lo tiro en el lavaplatos y abrió el grifo. Cuando el agua entro el contacto con lo que quedaba del sartén, comenzó a evaporarse aumentando el desagradable olor a quemado.

Mi cara de desagrado debía ser bastante graciosa porque Jake soltó una carcajada en cuanto me vio. Lo fulminé con la mirada por burlarse de mí y le di la espalda mientras salía de la cocina para dirigirme a abrir las ventanas y así dejar que saliera un poco el olor, en el camino me abotoné de nuevo la camisa.

- ¡Bells! - Me grita desde la cocina.

- ¿Si? - Le pregunto alzando la voz.

- ¿¡Te parece si salimos a desayunar! ¡Aquí apesta! - Me reí por lo bajo ante su comentario. Siempre tan sincero.

- ¡Ok! ¡Además creo que vomitaré si sigo oliendo esto! -

Mientras yo terminaba de abrir las ventanas y apagar la radio, Jake acomodaba las cosas en la cocina y limpiaba un poco.

En una hora ya estábamos listos y en camino a un restaurant especializado en desayunos. Eran deliciosos y baratos. Normalmente íbamos a comer allá los fines de semana, así que ya nos conocían. Se extrañarían de vernos allá un día de semana.

El restaurant no estaba a más de 15minutos de la casa, así que, a la velocidad que conducía Jake, llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al entrar, nos saluda un joven mesero, el mismo que siempre nos atiende y que conocemos desde que vivíamos en Fork.

- ¡Jake! ¡Bella! ¿Y ese milagro? ¿A qué debemos su espléndida visita un día de semana? - Nos dice, dándonos un fuerte y caluroso abrazo a cada uno.

Embry es casi tan alto como Jacob y delgado. Tiene el pelo negro hasta los hombros, pero lo usa recogido en una coleta baja, y los ojos marrones. Es un poco tímido, pero una vez que te agarra confianza no hay quién lo pare. Es un gran amigo de Jake, y uno de sus confidentes, a veces me siento celosa de que a él le cuente cosas que a mí me omite, pero entiendo que se sienta más a gusto hablando de ciertos temas con sus amigos que conmigo, de la misma forma en que yo lo hago con Alice y Rose.

- Nosotros estamos bien ¿y tú? También nos da gusto verte y… ¡Auch! - Le di un codazo en las costillas para que se callara y dejara el sarcasmo de lado. Nuestro amigo rio ante el pequeño grito de dolor de Jake - Claro ¡búrlate! Como no es a ti a quién le pegaron - Susurra bajito pensando que nadie lo oiría, ganándose otro codazo de mi parte - ¡Auch!

- ¿Cómo estás? - Le digo sonriendo a nuestro amigo e ignorando los quejidos de Jacob -

- Muy bien Bella, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te va? - Me responde devolviéndome la sonrisa.

- Muy bien, mejor imposible - Jake aún seguía diciendo una sarta de incoherencias acerca de lo injusto de la vida, de que él nunca hace nada malo, del karma que está es su contra, en fin, estaba haciendo un pequeño berrinche que tanto Embry como yo, ignoramos - Embry, ¿Será que nos puedes conseguir una mesa? - Le pregunto al ver lo lleno que está el lugar, ¡y yo que pensaba que en los fines de semana no entraba ni un alfiler! ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Definitivamente en ese sitio cabía mucha más gente de la que yo pensaba - Tuvimos un pequeño accidente con nuestra cocina esta mañana - Le digo riendo al recordar nuestro pequeño percance, y es que si bien no le había dicho una mentira, tampoco podía decirle toda la verdad a nuestro amigo, ¡sería algo muy vergonzoso!

- ¿Si? ¿Y eso? Hasta donde recuerdo tu eres una excelente cocinera Bella - Me dice a medida que caminamos por las mesas. A Jake ya se le había pasado su berrinche, así que ahora me abrazaba por la espalda mientras caminábamos.

- Algún día mi torpeza tenía que hacer estragos en la cocina, ¿no? - Comento alzando los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

- Pero no les paso nada malo, ¿verdad? - Nos pregunta preocupado.

- No, no nos paso nada, pero deberías ver como quedó todo, ¡completamente irreconocible, y ni hablar del olor! - Interviene Jake con cara de asco siguiendo con la mitad mentira que yo le había dicho a Embry.

- ¡No me lo quiero ni imaginar! Aunque habría sido gracioso ver el desastre - Nos dice con burla, Jake y yo volteamos los ojos ¡Si supiera! - Bueno, sé que no es la mejor mesa, pero es la única que queda, ¿no importa, cierto? - Pregunta mientras nos detenemos frente a la única mesa libre y de la cual se acaba de levantar una pequeña familia.

- ¿Acaso hay otras opciones? - Se burla mi esposo mientras me saca la silla para que me siente.

- No - Responde riendo - Lo de siempre, ¿cierto? - Ambos asentimos - Entonces en un rato regreso con sus desayunos - Finaliza para después desaparecer entre el montón de gente.

- Aquí no cabe ni un alma - Suspiro mientras apoyo la cabeza en mis manos y los codos en la mesa - Y yo que pensaba que el lugar iba a estar tranquilo y sin tanto ajetreo - Digo mirando a toda la gente a nuestro alrededor.

- Siempre podemos cancelar la orden e irnos, preciosa - Me dice mi esposo tomándome del mentón para que volteara a verle.

- No cielo, no importa, además sabes lo mucho que me gusta la comida de aquí -

- Podemos pedirla para llevar -

- Se enfriaría y recalentada no es tan sabrosa - Le digo haciendo un puchero, arrancándole una gran y sonora carcajada.

Estuvimos esperando 20 minutos a que nos trajeran nuestros desayunos y yo estaba que me comía a mi misma del hambre. Cuando vi el plato de comida frente a mí, me pareció haber ido al cielo, me olvidé de todo y sólo me concentre en devorar la deliciosa comida que se me presentaba ¡Cómo me encantaban esos desayunos! Aunque claro, cuando crees que todo es perfecto ¡ZAZ! Viene alguien y te baja de tu nube.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar frenéticamente llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, tardé un poco en contestar porque no recordaba donde lo tenía.

- Si diga - Conteste sin haber visto quien era.

_- ¡Por Dios Bella! ¿Cuándo será el día que me atiendas como se debe? - _Chilló Alice al otro lado de la línea, esa voz era inconfundible. Jake me miraba interrogante, pero sin dejar de comer.

- Alice, más te vale que lo que me vayas a decir sea tan importante como para haber interrumpido mi sagrado desayuno - Casi le gruñí al responderle, ¿Qué no pudo haber llamado en otro momento?

_- Lo es, Bella. Lo es - _Se escuchaba más impaciente de lo normal, y de ser así, algo grande se estaba cocinando en su loca cabeza.

- Te escucho - Le digo, mientras sostengo el celular con mi hombro, para facilitarme el manejo de los cubiertos y así poder seguir comiendo.

_- Se me acaba de presentar un importante encargo para la próxima semana y no podremos ir con ustedes a buscar a los niños. Lo siento, de verdad. Tú sabes cuánto yo quería realizar este viaje - _Pude escuchar su voz algo apagada y podría jurar que en estos momentos tenía un enorme puchero en sus labios y los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas. De todos nosotros, la más emocionada por viajar era Alice, seguro le estaba doliendo bastante el no poder ir.

- No te preocupes, enana - La escuché gruñir por el apodo y tuve que contener una carcajada, ¡Qué infantil podía ser mi amiga! - Rose y Emmett aún vienen con nosotros, así que no hay problema -

_- Te equivocas Bella. Ellos no los podrán acompañar -_

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué! - Solté de una los cubiertos y agarré el celular con mi mano. Jake se sobresaltó a causa del ruido producido por el choque de los cubiertos con el plato y me miró asombrado - ¡Explícame eso! -

_- Bella, esta presentación que me pidieron es muy importante, necesito a Rose de modelo, no conozco a nadie que tenga mejor cuerpo que ella, y bueno, ya sabes que al no ir Rose, Emmett tampoco irá -_

- ¿Y ellos ya aceptaron eso? - Le pregunto insegura para luego meterme un bocado de comida a la boca.

_- No, pero lo harán. Lo sé -_ Me dice confiada.

- ¡Claro! Se me olvidaba que eres psíquica - Exclamo irónica.

_- Búrlate ahora, pero ya verás que yo tengo la razón - _Bufa molesta ante mi subestimación de sus "dones"

- Sí Alice. Lo que tú digas. Sólo te recuerdo que Haylie es la luz de los ojos de Emmett, no creo que él se vaya a quedar así como así pudiendo ir a buscarla -

_- Nunca apuestes contra mí, Bella - _Rodé los ojos ante su comentario ¡Cómo le encantaba decir eso! Y lo peor es que al final, ella termina teniendo razón, pero no importa, porque a mí me encanta llevarle la contraria, así sepa que es inútil. Simplemente es divertido _- Por cierto, ya compré los pasajes - _

- Nosotros pudimos haberlos comprado Alice - ¡Que mala manía la de comprar por los demás! Me irritaba eso.

_- Deja de quejarte, que al fin y al cabo ya están comprados y en mis manos -_

- ¿Para qué día? -

_- Para hoy a las 7:30 pm - _Al escuchar eso, me atraganté con la comida y comencé a toser como una loca, al ver mi desesperación, Jake se levantó y comenzó a darme palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando me recuperé, mi esposo me quitó el celular de las manos y comenzó a atacar a Alice.

- ¿Acaso quieres dejarme viudo, enana? ¡Bella casi se asfixia! ¿Qué le dijiste? - Estaba alterado y del otro lado de la línea sólo se podía escuchar un zumbido, las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraban como si fuésemos unos bichos raros. Baje la mirada a la mesa y sentí arder mis mejillas. Me sentía incómoda siendo el centro de atención - ¿¡Cómo! ¿¡Estás loca o qué! - Jacob estaba realmente alterado y frustrado, lo veía en su expresión - Pues entonces cámbialos - Hubo un prolongado silencio en el que su expresión pasó de frustración a seriedad y luego a resignación. Ya sabía lo que venía - De acuerdo. Adiós - Trancó la llamada y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla - Ya se me quitó el hambre -

- Sí, a mi también - Y es que ahora mi cabeza estaba maquinando el montón de cosas que tenía que hacer. Alice definitivamente estaba loca - Veamos el lado bueno, tendremos a Derek en nuestros brazos antes de lo pensábamos - Dije para darnos ánimos y Jake me devolvió una hermosa sonrisa indicándome que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Derek es nuestro príncipe, la razón de nuestras vidas, nuestro hermoso y adorado hijo de 5 añitos de edad. Tiene mis ojos y mi color de piel, pero el cabello negro, y todo el porte y las expresiones de mi esposo. Es lo más hermoso que hemos hecho juntos y lo amo con cada fibra de mí ser. Es un niño muy tranquilo y le encantan los deportes, aunque, para mi grandioso orgullo, sacó mi pasión por la lectura.

El día en el que mi príncipe nació, fue el día más maravilloso y especial de mi vida. Cada detalle está grabado a fuego en mi mente y nunca los olvidaré. Ni aunque pasen mil años olvidaré el día del nacimiento de mi hijo.

Estaba sola en casa, recogiendo un poco y ordenando unos escritos mientras escuchaba música. Me encontraba muy concentrada en mis labores y en la música que flotaba a mí alrededor. Todo era perfecto, incluso el clima apoyaba mi felicidad haciendo relucir un enorme y caluroso sol allá afuera. No podía ser mejor.

Cuando estaba revisando que todos los escritos estuviesen completos, me percaté de que faltaban unas hojas que había impreso la noche anterior y que se encontraban sobre mi mesita de noche, así que deje los documentos sobre el escritorio y me dirigí a la habitación a buscarlos. Al pasar frente al espejo del tocador no pude evitar detenerme y mirar mi reflejo ¡estaba enorme! Parecía que me hubiese tragado un balón de básquet, mi vientre se encontraba abultado pero el resto de mi cuerpo seguía tan delgado como siempre, y eso que tenía 7 meses de embarazo. Sonreí al espejo mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi vientre. Me encantaba acariciarlo y sentir las diferentes, y dolorosas, reacciones de mi bebé. Era muy fuerte y pegaba unas patadas increíbles.

- ¡Auch! Tranquilo príncipe, ya no te molesto más, pero no me des esos súper golpes porque lastimas a mami - Exclame al aire sabiendo que él me escucharía y acataría mi petición, sin embargo, me inquietó un poco que el dolor que sentí no fue, ni parecido, al de sus comunes golpes, pero como no volví a sentí nada, descarté mi inquietud y fui a buscar los dichosos papeles que le faltaban al documento.

Estar embarazada no significaba discapacidad, así que en ningún momento dejé de trabajar, aunque tampoco es que estar sentada frente a una computadora tecleando supusiera un gran esfuerzo. Miré el documento de mi nueva obra, ya con las páginas anexadas, y lo leí. Aún le faltaba mucho para estar terminado, pero me sentía bastante satisfecha de lo que llevaba.

Al mediodía almorcé tranquilamente, pero sola. Jake no pudo escaparse de una reunión de último minuto así no iba a poder hacerme compañía. Me sentí algo triste ante su ausencia, pero recordé que mi bebé podía sentir mis emociones y cambié mi estado de ánimo automáticamente. Cuando estaba lavando los platos otro fuerte dolor me atacó, pero así de rápido como llegó, se fue. Me extrañó bastante pero descarté cualquier posibilidad, aún faltaba mucho para el nacimiento de mi niño.

Después de terminar de lavar los platos y de ordenar un poco la cocina, me fui a la habitación y me acosté para tomar mi siesta. Tenía un sueño enorme, lo ojos prácticamente se me cerraban solos. Apenas toqué la cama, caí rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo y no supe más del mundo.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había dormido, sólo era consciente de las enormes y dolorosas punzadas que sentía en mi vientre y que me habían despertado de golpe. Miré hacia la ventana y vi que aún estaba claro. Traté de aislar el dolor para poder pensar con claridad, pero me fue casi imposible, además de que estaba muy asustada por mi bebé, no quería que le pasara nada. Como pude llegue hasta el teléfono y lo descolgué, traté de recordar el número de celular de Jake, pero mi intento fue inútil. Una nueva punzada, más fuerte que las anteriores, me atacó y caí de rodillas al piso, soltando el teléfono para rodear mi vientre con ambos brazos. Sentí un líquido caliente bañar todas mis piernas y el piso y entonces entré en pánico. Tendría a mi hijo antes de tiempo, y no sólo eso, sino que además me encontraba sola y desamparada e incapaz de comunicarme con nadie para poder pedir ayuda. No sabía qué hacer y me estaba desesperando. Me decía en mi mente una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, pero ni yo misma me lo creía, ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Cómo iba a estar todo bien si no tenía a nadie que me ayudara en mi parto! Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en respirar, era lo único que podía hacer.

A lo lejos escuché un ruido de vidrios rotos, sin embargo, estaba demasiado asustada y adolorida como para preocuparme por un supuesto ladrón, o lo que pudiera ser.

- ¡Bella! - Yo conocía esa voz - ¿¡Bella, Dónde Estás! - Era Alice. Sí, era ella, pero cómo - ¡Oh por Dios Bella! - Sentí que me agarró por el brazo, pero lo único que yo podía hacer era abrazar mi vientre como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y en cierta forma así era - ¿Bella, estás bien? - Me cuestionó mientras sobaba mi cabello, ahora mojado por el sudor.

- Ayúdame Alice - Susurré entrecortadamente mientras sentía otra fuerte punzada. No me importaba cómo era que había llegado en el momento justo, o cómo había entrado, sólo me importaba que me ayudara y salvara a mi hijo - No quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé, por favor ayúdame - Un mar de lágrimas corría por mi rostro y me sentí sumamente indefensa.

- Tranquila Bella, nada le pasará ni a ti, ni a mi sobrino. Yo lo sé, así que tranquila - Desapareció de mi lado por unos instantes y luego regreso y comenzó a jalarme ligeramente del brazo - Vamos Bella, levántate. Tenemos que ir a la clínica -

- No, no quiero. No me quiero arriesgar a que le pase algo a mi hijo - Sollocé tratando de explicarle mi temor y de mantenerme lúcida.

- No le pasará nada al bebé, te lo aseguro, pero por favor, levántate para poder ir a la clínica - Su voz era de preocupación y angustia, debía verme terrible.

- ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que todo estará bien? -

- Sí, te lo prometo, confía en mí. Ahora levántate - Asentí y con dificultad me puse de pie. Alice colocó mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cuello y rodeo mi cuerpo con su brazo derecho para poder ayudarme a mantenerme en pie y caminar. A pesar de su diminuto tamaño, esa enana tenía bastante fuerza.

- Alice, la pañalera - Dije recordando que necesitaría esa ropa más adelante, cuando me encontrara en la clínica.

- Aquí la llevo, tranquila - Esa fue la última cosa que hablamos hasta que llegamos al auto, fue un milagro haber bajado las escaleras sin rodar por ellas. Aún me pregunto cómo lo hicimos.

Una vez adentro del _Porsche, _Alice comenzó a conducir como una maniática mientras hacía un montón de llamadas, yo tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recostada en el asiento con la cabeza hacia atrás intentando mantener el ritmo de mis respiraciones, las cuales se me estaban dificultando bastante.

- Tranquila Bella, ya casi llegamos. Aguanta un poco más - Alice trataba de darme ánimos pero ni ella podía controlar su ansiedad, no la estaba mirando, pero percibía claramente sus brinquitos en el sitio. No se podía quedar quieta - ¡Si No Se Quitan De Ahí Les Paso Por Encima! ¡Tengo Una Emergencia Aquí Adentro, Así Que Muévanse! - Gritó de pronto la enana mientras tocaba la bocina desesperadamente. Me pegó un susto de infarto, eso no me lo esperaba - Estúpidos desquiciados - Por un momento sentí lastima de los agredidos, pero al recordar mi situación, lo descarté inmediatamente. Se tenían que quitar… ¡Y rápido! Las punzadas era cada vez más seguidas.

- ¡Alice! ¡Apresúrate! ¿Falta mucho? - Pregunté alterada.

- No Bella. Ya estamos llegando. Tranquila - Pasó lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad antes sentir el auto detenerse.

No me había ni movido a abrir la puerta y ya tenía un montón de gente a mi alrededor, todos vestidos de blanco y preguntándome un montón de cosas. Me estaban aturdiendo y sólo quería que atendieran a mi bebé para que no le pasara nada.

- Isabella, escúcheme. Présteme mucha atención, ¿sí? - Entre el montón de voces pude distinguir la voz de mi ginecólogo y me concentré en ella, sabía que Alice estaba a mi lado tomándome fuertemente la mano, así que asentí - Bien, escúchame. Te vamos a trasladar a una camilla y ahí a la sala de parto, tu bebé se adelantó así que debemos sacarlo antes de que todo se complique. No te colocaremos la epidural porque ya estas completamente dilatada y sólo necesitas pujar, ¿entendiste? -

- Si - Busqué con la mirada a Jake, a ver si de por casualidad estaba por ahí, pero ni rastros de él - Alice, ¿Dónde está Jake? -

- Lo llamé y ya viene para acá. Tranquila que no debe tardar en llegar - En ningún momento soltó mi mano y le agradecí por eso, no quería sentirme sola.

Me pasaron a una camilla e inmediatamente me trasladaron a la sala de parto. Alice me acompañó en todo momento, incluso una vez que estaba dentro de la sala, ella estaba ahí.

- Bien Isabella, ya está todo listo, necesito que pujes a la cuenta de 3, ¿ok? - Asentí mirándolo a los ojos y apreté lo más fuerte que pude la mano de Alice. Quería a Jake conmigo - Bien. Empecemos… 1… 2… ¡3! - Cerré los ojos y pujé apoyándome en la mano de mi amiga y en el barandal de la camilla. A mi lado podía escuchar a Alice dándome ánimos y a una enfermera contando el tiempo - Muy bien, lo hiciste muy bien Isabella. Descansa un rato - Me dejé caer en la camilla respirando entrecortadamente. Estaba bañada en sudor y las fuerzas me estaban abandonando poco a poco.

- Lo estás haciendo bien Bella, pronto tendremos a ese niño en nuestros brazos. Yo sé que tú puedes - Me alentó Alice animadamente mientras secaba un poco el sudor de mi cara, quise poder agradecerle, pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar. No entendía como ella podía estar tan entusiasmada si seguramente le había roto la mano de lo fuerte que la apreté, aunque seguramente ni cuenta se dio con tanta adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo.

- Vamos de nuevo Isabella, esta vez puja más fuerte… -

- ¡Bella! - Entro Jake de improvisto a la sala, interrumpiendo al doctor y alarmando a todos - Bella, vine lo más rápido que pude, pero había unas colas enormes, no sé qué le pasa a la gente hoy, como que decidió salir toda al mismo tiempo… - Se veía ansioso y emocionado, ni siquiera se había percatado del empujón que le dio a Alice al llegar a mi lado, pero no me importó, lo necesitaba aquí, conmigo - De verdad lo siento cariño - Me dio un beso y le hice saber que todo estaba bien a través de él, que me alegraba de tenerlo junto a mí.

- Ya que el padre está aquí, entonces podemos continuar - Dijo el doctor llamando nuestra atención - Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. A la cuenta de 3 como hace un rato - Asentí y Alice se situó del lado contrario a Jake y me agarró la mano. Tenía a 2 de las personas que más amaba dándome ánimo, no me podía rendir, y menos si de eso dependía el nacimiento de mi querido y hermoso bebé - 1… 2… ¡3! - Volví a pujar más fuerte que la vez anterior, apretando con todas mis fuerzas las manos de mi amiga y mi esposo. La enfermera volvió a contar el tiempo y cuando llegó a 10, me dejé caer para reposar.

- ¡Muy Bien! ¡Estás Genial Bella! - Gritó Alice dando saltitos y secándome de nuevo el sudor. Sonreí ante su entusiasmo.

- Bella… - Miré a Jake ante su llamado y me percaté de que no tenía buen aspecto. Se veía pálido - Cariño no me estoy sintiendo bien, creo que me voy a desmayar… - Abrí los ojos horrorizada por su afirmación y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, desapareció de mi vista y cayó al suelo produciendo un fuerte golpe seco.

- ¡Hombres! Muy machotes que se la tiran y a la hora de la verdad no sirven para nada - Comentó una de las enfermeras, quise decirle algo, pero estaba más preocupada por mi esposo.

- Tiene toda la razón - La apoyó Alice y yo la fulminé con la mirada - ¿¡Qué! No me mires así, sabes que tengo la razón, y ya no te preocupes que sólo está desmayado. No es nada del otro mundo - Volteó los ojos fastidiada y alzó los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, yo sólo suspiré y miré al doctor delante de mí, no tenía ni ganas y fuerzas para discutirle a mi amiga.

- No es el primer hombre que se desmaya en un parto - Ahogo una risita y yo lo miré feo - Así que tranquila y concéntrate, porque vamos de nuevo - Asentí y repetimos todo el proceso una vez más. Me hizo falta la mano de Jake para apretarla, pero ni modo, él se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

Pujé unas dos veces más, y a la sexta vez, escuché lo más hermoso de mi vida, el llanto de mi hijo. No pude contener las lágrimas que se desbordaron nuevamente cuando lo escuché. Fue el momento más maravilloso de mi vida.

Cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos, dejó de llorar y me miró con sus profundos ojitos chocolate, como si me estuviera reconociendo y sintiera que yo soy su mami. Al verlo así, tan pequeño e indefenso, sentí unas enormes ganas de protegerlo y de no separarme nunca de su lado. Mi pecho se infló de orgullo y felicidad al sentir su suave manita contra mí mejilla. No podía dejar de verlo y acariciarlo, era la mezcla perfecta entre mi Jake y yo. Lo más perfecto y hermoso que pudimos hacer juntos.

- Es precioso Bella, ¿cómo lo vas a llamar? - Miré a mi hijo por unos segundos y el nombre vino a mi mente como si fuese una revelación.

- Derek. Se va a llamar Derek Christopher Black Swan - Mi bebé sonrió ante el nombre, dándome a entender que le gustaba, y yo me quedé completamente deslumbrada. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa y contagiosa del mundo. Lo acerqué un poco más y roce con mi nariz su carita, al parecer eso lo relajó porque se quedó dormido de inmediato. Yo estaba muy cansada por el parto, pero no quería, ni podía, dejar de verlo, de sentirlo mío.

Me fue muy duro separarme de él cuando se lo iban a llevar a la incubadora, estaba muy sano pero querían tenerlo vigilado ya que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un niño prematuro. Luego de que se lo llevaran no pasaron ni 5min y yo ya me encontraba dormida. Estaba agotada, pero feliz.

No supe nada de Jake hasta el otro día cuando me desperté en una habitación de la clínica. Tenía a todos mis familiares y amigos alrededor con un montón de obsequios. Me felicitaban, me abrazaban, sonreían. Todo era estupendo, y lo fue aún más cuando llevaron a Derek para que lo conocieran. Todos brincaron de la emoción y se debatían entre quién lo cargaría primero. Yo sólo podía sonreír y mirar toda escena agradecida de estar rodeada por seres tan maravillosos como esos.

El primer año fue difícil, tenía que aprender a balancear mi vida entre mi trabajo, atender a mi esposo y cuidar a mi hijo, pero poco a poco me fui adaptando. Ser madre es un de las experiencias más maravillosas por las que he pasado, no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

Pocas veces son las que me he separado de mi príncipe, y ésta es una ella. Cada año, en las vacaciones de verano y después de año nuevo, lo enviamos 2 meses con sus abuelos. Como nosotros vivimos en Cambridge, Inglaterra, y ellos en Forks, Estados Unidos, al otro lado del mundo, pues no es que podamos ir a visitarlos muy seguido, así que por eso tomamos esa decisión, para que pase tiempo de calidad con sus abuelos.

Lo extraño horrores cuando no está, pero es algo debemos hacer. Mis padres y los de Jake lo adoran y sé que les encanta estar con él, y por más que nos duela, eso es algo que no les podemos negar. Se suponía que dentro de una semana íbamos a ir a buscarlo, pero gracias a la intervención divina de Alice, nótese el sarcasmo, se adelantó todo.

Cuando terminamos, a fuerza, la poca comida que quedaba en nuestros platos, salimos del restaurant lo más rápido que pudimos, ni siquiera nos despedimos de Embry como se debe. Una vez en el auto Jake comenzó a hacer un montón de llamadas, y yo por mi parte trataba de comunicarme con Rosalie, pero sonaba siempre ocupado, tanto el teléfono de su casa, como su celular.

- Cariño, iré a la oficina a arreglar todo y pedir permiso para el viaje. Nos vemos ahora, trataré de estar en casa antes de las 5pm - Me dice mi esposo al llegar a la casa.

- Ok, que te vaya bien. No te estreses tanto y controla tu ánimo cuando hables con tu jefe, ya sabes lo inestable que eres. Te amo - Me despedí con un beso y entré a la casa, hasta que no cerré la puerta él no se fue. Es muy sobreprotector.

Tiré mi bolso en uno de los sofás y luego yo me dejé caer pesadamente en otro. Cerré los ojos y coloqué uno de mis brazos encima de ellos, para que no me molestara la luz. En la casa aún permanecía ese desagradable olor a quemado, pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era relajarme antes de comenzar a hacer las maletas y organizar todo para el viaje. Alice esta vez me las pagaría muy caro, estaba poniendo mi mundo al revés en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no sólo mi mundo, sino también el de mi esposo. Nada le costaba comprar los boletos para la semana que viene, como lo habíamos planificado.

Solté un suspiro profundo y me levanté, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Agarré mi bolso y comencé a buscar mi celular mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Me estaba comenzando a frustrar no encontrarlo, así que al llegar al cuarto volqué todo el contenido del bolso sobre la cama. El bendito celular fue el último en salir.

- Estúpido aparato - Bufo molesta contra él mientras busco el número de mi rubia amiga. Apenas y había entrado a la agenda de contactos cuando la pantalla se puso negra y el celular dejó de funcionar - ¡Perfecto! Ahora hasta el celular se revela contra mí - Lo tiro hacia algún lugar del cuarto y busco el teléfono.

Tardé un rato en recordar el número de Rosalie, mi memoria es fatal para los números, pero cuando estuve segura de cual era, lo marqué inmediatamente.

Empieza a sonar una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y nadie se digna a contestar, a la séptima vez por fin alguien se apiadó de mí.

_- ¿Diga? - _Escucho la voz de Emmett del otro lado.

- ¡Emmett Cullen! ¡Comunícame con tu esposa en este mismo instante! - Digo demandante y con algo de furia.

_- Verás enana, es que en este momento no te la puedo comunicar… - _

- ¿Por qué? Quiero hablar seriamente con ella así que pásamela -

_- ¿Me podrías dejar terminar? Rose se está bañando así que llama dentro de un rato - _Su voz era seria y algo enojada, seguramente elegí un mal momento para llamar. ¡Bah! Me importa un comino, quiero hablar con Rosalie así que eso haré.

- Escúchame bien Emmett. Mi día no ha sido el mejor que digamos, mi cocina casi se incendia esta mañana, el restaurant al que fuimos a desayunar estaba peor que concierto de rock, no cabía ni un alma más, Alice casi hace que muera asfixiada y mi casa apesta a quemado. Así que déjame decirte que no estoy como para aguantar tu mal humor y tus negativas, por lo tanto, más te vale que entres a ese baño y le entregues el teléfono a Rosalie para que yo pueda hablar con ella, ¿entendiste? - Mi paciencia había llegado al límite, de paso que Alice cambiaba todos mis planes viene su hermano a tratarme mal, como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que sea que le hubiese pasado. Se equivoco de persona.

Dejé de escuchar ruido por el teléfono durante un buen rato, supuse que Emm estaba hablando con Rose, pero de un momento a otro comencé a escuchar un pitido ¡Los muy desgraciados me habían cortado! Aventé el teléfono no sé a dónde y me dejé caer en la cama.

- ¿Qué se creen? Ya me las pagarán todos. Gracias a Dios voy a estar lejos de ellos un buen tiempo, así quizá retrase mi entrada a la cárcel por asesinato - Susurro bajito con los ojos cerrados. Puse mi mente en blanco y traté de relajarme y olvidarme de todo, pero fue totalmente inútil - Bueno Bella tienes muchas cosas que hacer, así que mejor descarga tu frustración con alguna de ellas - Me digo resignándome y tratando de darme ánimos. Lentamente me levanto de la cama y me paro de frente a ella, quedándome así por un buen rato - ¿Por dónde comenzaré? - Miro la colcha de la cama como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo mientras me debato internamente por dónde comenzar - Creo que mejor comienzo limpiando la casa y quitándole esta peste a quemado que ya me está dando ganas de vomitar - Con paso decidido camino hasta el closet para cambiarme y ponerme algo más cómodo, sin embargo, al abrir las puertas, un penetrante olor lastima mis fosas nasales - ¡Maldición! - Una vez adentro, comienzo a oler frenéticamente toda la ropa. ¡Era increíble! Toda, absolutamente toda la ropa, olía a quemado - ¡Esta mañana no olía así! ¡No entiendo! -

Me entraron unas ganas enormes de tirarme al suelo y ponerme a llorar, pero siendo realistas, nada gano con eso, así que respiro profundo para controlarme y agarro toda la ropa y la echo al cesto de la ropa sucia. Lo mismo hago con toda cosa de tela que se pueda lavar y que huela a quemado, es decir, prácticamente todo.

Al llegar abajo la montaña de ropa que tenía para lavar no era normal, y eso que aún no había incluido las cortinas de la sala y los manteles del comedor. Cuando le agrego lo que falta, la montaña de ropa es dolorosamente grande. La miro por unos cuantos minutos con una pereza enorme de ponerme a lavar.

- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me castigas así? Esto es demasiado - Comienzo a separar lentamente la ropa y a medida que voy avanzando me voy dando cuenta de la cantidad de ropa que tenemos sin usar - Nos vendría bien hacer una obra de caridad - Mi cabeza se ilumina y voy apartando todo el montón de ropa que no nos ponemos apilándola en un pequeña montañita para donarla a algún orfanato o quizá a la iglesia.

Entre la pequeña gran montaña de donaciones, hay ropa tanto de Derek, como de Jake y mía. En mi muñeca tengo una liguita, así que me agarro el cabello y me hago una coleta, para trabajar más cómoda.

- Bien Bella, si quieres terminar con todo a tiempo, es mejor que comiences, así que deja la flojera para después y a ¡trabajar! - Con paso decidido camino al reproductor, busco uno de mis Cds favoritos y lo pongo a todo volumen. So Violento So Macabro de Panda comienza a escucharse en cada rincón de la casa ensordecedoramente. Las notas musicales invaden mi cuerpo renovándome las energías e inyectándome nuevos ánimos, haciendo que me olvide del mal humor que tenía hace rato.

Al ritmo de la música, y con movimientos alocados, camino hacia la lavandería, meto un poco de ropa en la lavadora y la pongo a funcionar. Luego, busco todos los implementos que necesitaré para dejar la casa impecable y, lo más importante, con un agradable aroma. Una vez que los saco, me pongo unos guantes de látex y subo con cosas hasta en los dientes para no tener que bajar después a buscar algo.

Para asegurarme de no rodar por las escaleras con el montón de cosas, paro en cada en cada escalón y piso firmemente el siguiente. Sería muy triste y doloroso caerme con tantas cosas encima.

Una vez que llego arriba, comienzo a atacar frenéticamente los cuartos y los baños. Me gusta que todo esté limpio y en orden así que me tomo mi tiempo en cada uno. De vez en cuando bajo para sacar ropa de la lavadora y meterla en la secadora, o simplemente meter ropa en la lavadora o sacarla de la secadora, depende del ciclo en que esté cada una.

En ningún momento dejó de sonar la música y yo no paraba de moverme, de forma graciosa y alocada, al ritmo de ésta. El que me viera así de seguro no dudaría ni un segundo en llamar al psiquiátrico para que me internen, pero es que de alguna forma debía animar mi tediosa labor.

Cuando consideré que la casa estaba lo suficientemente impecable y olorosa miré mi reloj de muñeca. Eran las 2:58pm. Había hecho todo en tiempo record, aún tenía tiempo de ducharme y terminar de lavar con calma.

Mientras camino hacia el baño voy desatándome la coleta y quitándome la ropa, dejándola tirada en todo el trayecto, estaba sola en casa así que podía darme la libertad de hacer lo que se me viniera en gana. Al llegar al baño, abro el grifo de la tina y, mientras espero que se llene, me pongo a cepillar mi cabello. En un arranque de locura e inspiración, agarro el cepillo como si fuese un micrófono y comienzo a cantar a todo pulmón frente al espejo del baño.

Bonito espectáculo el que debía estar dando, toda desnuda, cantando y bailando como loca ¡Gracias a Dios no había posibilidades de que nadie me descubriera! ¡Sino esa sería la vergüenza más grande jamás vivida!

Al llenarse la tina, cierro el grifo y me meto en ella, aún cantando. En un momento cierro los ojos y recuesto mi cabeza en la tina, flexiono una de mis piernas y coloco la otra encima, moviéndola al compás de música. Me quedo así un buen rato, dejando vagar mi mente en nuestro viaje, pensando lo que meteré en las maletas y en los que dejaré listo antes de partir. El no haber podido hablar con Rose me complicaba todo, pero igual, después de haberme dejado hablando sola, ahora creo que si me la encuentro le saltaré encima, tanto a ella como a su querido esposo, y comenzaré a degollarlos.

Bufé ante el recuerdo de la llamada y traté de bloquearlo, la verdad no quería amargarme. Al enfriarse el agua, me levanto, agarro una toalla y me envuelvo en ella, salgo de la tina y jalo el tapón para dejar correr el agua, me paro frente al espejo y observo un rato mi reflejo. Con mis manos trato de desenredar mi cabello, pero al ver que no estoy obteniendo resultados agarro el cepillo e intento alisarlo con él.

Lucho un buen rato contra mi cabello, pero al final logro desenredarlo por completo, así que tomo el secador que está en el baño y comienzo el proceso de secado. Claro que yo no soy nada cuidadosa, por lo que sólo paso el secador alrededor de mi cabello sin preocuparme en cepillarlo. El resultado, una catástrofe. Mi, ya de por sí, rebelde cabello quedó todo esponjado y sin orden, casi me parecía al Rey León después de sacudirse. Suspiré sonoramente ante la comparación.

- Genial. Simplemente genial. Ahora quedó más desastroso de lo que ya es. Esto no ayuda a mi imagen personal y mucho menos a mi autoestima - Exclamo tratando de dominarlo. Parecía tener vida propia el condenado.

Cuando vi que por más que luchara tenía la batalla perdida, me rendí y comencé a buscar algo con que sujetarlo. Lo primero que encontré fue un ganchito y no dudé en usarlo. Me las arreglé para hacerme una cebollita y salí frustrada del baño. Siempre era lo mismo con mi cabello, nunca lograba dominarlo, a la única que parecía hacerle caso era a Alice, porque realizaba maravillas con él, dejándome a mí con la boca abierta y llena de envidia. Ojalá yo pudiera dejarlo, siquiera, liso y sin friz.

Una vez que salgo del baño, bajo lentamente las escaleras, recogiendo la ropa que había tirado a mí paso, y llego a la lavandería. Meto a secar una ropa y pongo a lavar el único montoncito que quedaba. Gracias a Dios me dio tiempo de lavar todo. Odiaba tener que dejar la ropa en una Lavandería. Por muy buena que fuese, siempre maltrataban la ropa y la mezclaban, además que no quedaba tan olorosa como si la hubiese lavado yo. Y ni hablar de la ropa blanca, siempre regresaba toda curtida y amarilla, eso me enojaba. Lo que era blanco tenía que seguir siendo blanco, no color crema, beige o cualquier otro color.

Doble una ropa que tenía en el mesón y la coloqué en la cesta, junto con el resto de la ropa lavada. La ropa que íbamos a donar la metí en una bolsa negra y la puse en un lugar visible, para que cuando la viese me recordara de llevarla. Con mucho cuidado, agarré la cesta y me dispuse a subir con ella, teniendo la precaución de no enredarme, ni con la toalla con la que estaba envuelta, ni con mis propios pies.

Me tardé un buen rato en subir la escalera ya que la cesta pesaba mucho, además de que tenía que asegurarme de no rodar por ellas. Normalmente ese trabajo lo hacía Jake para evitar cualquier visita al hospital, pero ya que estaba sola me tocaba arriesgarme. Cuando llegué a la habitación sentí un alivio enorme. Había subido unas mortales escaleras, en toalla, con por los menos 2kilos encima, y aún seguía viva. Esa era una gran hazaña por la cual enorgullecerme. No todos los días tenía tanta suerte como para salir ilesa.

A medida que iba guardando la ropa en su sitio, iba sacando lo que nos llevaríamos para el viaje, lo que en realidad no es mucho ya que ambos conservamos ropa en casa de nuestros padres. Cuando terminé de organizar todo la ropa en su sitio y de separar la que nos íbamos a llevar, me dispuse a vestirme. Me coloqué el primer conjunto de ropa interior que conseguí, unos jeans negros, una franela ¾ morada y unas _Converse _del mismo color. Muy deportiva y cómoda para el largo viaje. Metí en la maleta algunas cosas de aseo personal, que seguramente no usaríamos porque allá teníamos todo, pero por si acaso, uno nunca sabía que cosas podían pasar fuera de tu casa y era mejor estar preparados.

Al terminar de empacar, bajé la maleta, rogándoles y rezándoles a todos los santos que conocía para no caerme por las escaleras, la coloqué en la sala, cerca de la puerta, y fui a enjuagar y a meter en la secadora la ropa que se acababa de lavar.

Lentamente subí las escaleras y llegué al cuarto, estaba cansada y, si no fuese por viaje, me acostaría a dormir de una vez hasta mañana. Corroboré la hora en reloj de mesa, 4:22pm, seguramente Jake no tardaría en llegar y, como si mis pensamientos fuesen ley, escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Me recosté un momento sobre la cama y cerré mis ojos.

- ¿Bells? Cariño ya llegué - Su vos sonaba suave, casi como un susurro, seguramente debía pensar que me encontraba dormida. Giré mi cabeza hacia donde provenía su voz y abri mis ojos, sonriéndole al hacerlo - ¿Estabas dormida? - Negué con la cabeza, no quería hablar - Bueno, yo iré a bañarme y a cambiarme de ropa, duerme un rato si quieres, yo te despierto cuando esté listo, al parecer has hecho bastante hoy - Me deleito un rato con su tierna y hermosa sonrisa antes de asentir, él me dio un cálido beso en frente y ya después no supe mas nada. De verdad que estaba muy cansada y tenía bastante sueño.

¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? No lo sé. Sólo sé que Jaké me despertó muy amorosamente cuando ya era hora de partir hacia el aeropuerto. Él llamó un taxi para no tener que sacar nuestros carros de la cochera y confiárselos a algún extraño, en casa estaban más seguros.

Eran las 5:30 cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y allí ya estaban Alice y Jasper esperándonos.

- ¿Hace mucho rato que llegaron? -

- Para nada, hace como 5min - Alice estaba tan feliz como siempre y yo sólo pude bufar ante su actitud. Seguía enojada con ella, aunque el sueño me quitara las ganas de pelear, por lo que sólo opté por mirarla de forma indiferente - Aquí están sus boletos, sólo les falta ir a registrarse y enviar las maletas -

No mediamos más palabras y fuimos a hacer los que la enana nos dijo, ambos estábamos realmente agotados. Al terminar de registrarnos fuimos a uno de los café que habían en el aeropuerto a tomar algo. Comenzamos a hablar trivialidades y la única que parecía feliz era Alice.

- A ver enana, vuelve a explicarme ¿por qué adelantaste el viaje y no lo dejaste para cuando lo teníamos planeado? - Pregunta Jake al tiempo que se pasa, por 10ma vez, la mano por el cabello.

- ¿Seguirán con eso? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué más da una semana más o una semana menos? - En ese momento deseé que las miradas mataran para poder dejar a Alice 20mts bajo tierra, aunque con eso dejara viudo a Jasper y huérfanos a sus hijos.

- De verdad, ¿Tienes alguna idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para que me dieran permiso en el trabajo? Definitivamente, tú no piensas en los demás -

- No seas exagerado Jake, créeme que tarde o temprano me lo agradecerán - Su sonrisa y su mirada estaban llenas de misterio, sólo propio de aquellas personas que se saben conocedoras de algo.

- Pues ruega porque sea temprano, sino puedes considerarte una mujer muerta - Mi mirada no dada lugar a dudas, aún seguía muy enojada con ella.

- Si, si. Lo que tú digas Bella -

Decidimos dejar el tema por la paz y seguir hablando de cosas triviales. Pocos minutos después llegaron Emmett y Rosalie, excusándose por haber llegado tarde. Al parecer se habían entretenido no sé dónde, haciendo no sé qué. Prontamente, y sin darnos cuenta, se hizo la hora de partir. Nos despedimos rápidamente de todos y abordamos el avión, antes de despegar le tomé la mano a Jake y le susurré un débil _"Te amo"_ que él respondió dándome un corto y amoroso beso, después de eso mi vista se perdió entre las nubes y no supe más de mi.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Este capi es medio spoiler, pero espero que igual les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con un lindo review xDD Gracias a ellos es que la continúo =) ¡Nos leemos! Ja ne ^^**

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, delen click al botoncito de ahi abajo que dice "Review this Story/Chapter" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo! -**


End file.
